


Painted Black

by dooomninja



Series: Hearts [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Between Season 2 and 3, Cass Centric, Death Wish, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, and uninformed, not sure is any death but tagging just in case, only major characters tagged, set in young justice verse, so unreliable then..., well mostly just biased
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dooomninja/pseuds/dooomninja
Summary: after capturing a shadows data cache the team mobilises fast to capitalise before the shadows slip away. Zeta squad lead by Red Robin find that, rather than a low grade lackey, they were up against the infamous Kasumi. She almost brings down the whole of Zeta team; including a speedster and a kryptonian before they can bring her down. The justice league wants to interrogate, then lock her up but Tim has the feeling not all is as it seems with the young girl.





	1. bat about the house: part 1

**Author's Note:**

> quick note. abuse is a big part throughout, physical and mental, especially in the first few arcs as cass gets some distance and grows away from her upbringing (and in to harper ;-) ) and there are also death wish and panic attacks as well so i would suggest avoiding if any of that would be bad for you.
> 
> also should note cass pov is a translation she has no words at the start though she will get more skilled with them as the fic goes on

the girl glanced at him as he came in, with a look of, what Tim thought was almost... longing, Not desire, more like... begging, before she raises her head and looks at the ceiling head tilled to one side. It took him a few seconds to realise that she wasn't avoiding eye contact but, bearing her neck.

 

At his gasp she looks at him, he takes on a calming voice “it's ok we aren't going to hurt you, we just want to talk”.

 

She almost seemed to slump as he said this

 

“can... you start with your name?”

 

…

 

“do... you know where you are?”

 

…

 

“how about, who you work for?”

 

…

 

“can you... tell us... where you learned to fight so well?”

 

…

 

he is interrupted by Zatanna's voice in his ear. “The League will take over from here, Tim”.

 

“I have to go now, one of my friends will be in in a minute, ok?” she looks at him with sad amber eyes, and he struggles to break eye contact as he moves to the door.

 

As he leaves Zatanna is waiting for him “you shouldn't have been in there alone, she is incredibly dangerous”

 

“I'm not so sure” he mutters to himself

 

he gets the sense she is resisting the urge to role her eyes at him as she responds “either way we will find out. now why don't you head up the the watchtower, the others want to celebrate”

 

he gives a quick nod and she turns to talk to Tigress as he heads for the zeta tubes. He sets it to take him the the bat-cave as he doesn't feel much like celebrating.

 

* * *

 

 

It's less than ten minutes later that he gets a call from the watchtower...

 

Barbara appears on the main screen “well what do we have here” she says causing Tim to jump “skipping your own party to sit in the cave and look over case reports. You're becoming more like B everyday, and not in a good way either.”

 

In response Tim just mutters something like “it's not just my party”

 

“no but you are the star guest, the best the rest of the team managed to get was Hook, you brought down Kasumi, hell she even beat hawkwoman”

 

“yet she didn't kill her, or me, or KF In fact her whole M.O. Is zero collateral, the only person she has hurt who wasn't obviously her intended mark was a body guard who was about to whistle-blow on his boss and her kills themselves are all 'dead before they hit the ground' there is no way she is just another blood thirsty killer.”

 

“ok boy wonder, breathe. I'll admit there is a lot we don't know, that's why Zee and Art are interrogating h- Oh hell” she curses as she glances left, before turning round to call to someone behind her.

 

Tim brings up the footage of the interrogation room the girl was put in, what he sees sends him running for the zeta tube Barbara calling after him.

 

* * *

 

 

she can hear voices outside the room she is in. she knows they must be deciding on her punishment, she has never been allowed to lose control before. Maybe she will be in luck, she thinks, and they will make it quick.

 

The words they said made her feel so strange, and made her body move, impossible to control, but impossible wasn't allowed to stop her before. She curls tighter into the corner. She hopes she will see the nice one again, it's strange they were nice even though she hurt them.

 

She hears the door open and squeezes her eyes shut, but she just hears a rustle across the room as the door shuts. She glances up warily, across the room next to the table she overturned they where sat, black and red cape fanning out onto the floor behind them. Her excitement at seeing the nice one quickly fades into confusion as to why they are here. She can see they are trying to be non-threatening, but she can also see tension, where they trying to defend her, she can feel tears running down her face at the concept, no one has ever tried to defend her before.

 

They shift forward on seeing her tears, palms forward trying to comfort her, concern in there every line and a calming voice. As they spot her smile they smile back relief obvious. With over-exaggerated gestures they say they are going to a new room for her to rest. She can see there offer is genuine and they aren't hiding anything, in fact she finds there over the top display funny, the strange noise that she makes course them to smile again. They move to stand and she follows.

 

Both of them leave the room the one who was with her turns right, to the left are two guards, one in orange with black stripes, sword and crossbow at her waist, the other in a black body suit and blue jacket, with a band around there neck. Both of them are obviously cautious and watch her with barely concealed hostility. She can see a dozen ways of killing both of them. and wishes she couldn't.

 

The four of them head down the corridor. She thinks they are likely underground or deep in a building as there are no windows just a smattering of doors down each wall. They come to a stop in front of a person dressed in red, marked with lightning bolts. who isn't even trying to hide there anger at her for hurting someone they care about, by the way they moves, to fast to be real, probably the fast one in yellow and red she fought earlier. they look away to the nice one in red and black who says something to him, it's hard to understand from his back but the one in red nods and directs them to the door next to them. The nice one turns and smiles at her before opening the door and showing her in.

 

the room beyond is somewhat sparse just a bed in the middle of the room and several sets of draws around the outside. She also spots a dozen tiny cameras hidden around. The door shuts behind the two of them and they direct her to the bed indicating that it is time to rest. She bows her head in thanks and they smile at her again before leaving the room. She drops into the bed, it's far too soft, it feels like she sinks all the way to the floor, but as she doesn't know how long she will be allowed to sleep she focuses on calming her mind and falling asleep quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

when Tim makes it back to his apartment he is meet by the smell of pizza and drops onto the couch next to Stephanie

 

“Rough day? must be hard being the star of the 'catch the baddie' party”

 

“no it's not..., it's just, I'm not sure how much of a 'bad guy' she is”

 

“wait, barb said she was an assassin, as in...”

 

“yes but I... I don't think she wanted to, and now we aren't even trying to help her, and I can't convince anyone to.”

 

Tim sags as he says this showing how helpless he feels and Steph bites her lip trying to think of a way to help.

 

“you know the subconscious is good at solving problems while you are distracted?”

 

“that's now really true, it's more...”

 

“quiet while I'm being smooth” she interrupts putting two fingers on his lips to quiet him. He waves for her to go on while smiling under her fingers

 

“well, how about I find something to distract you”

 

Tim barely has a chance to blink before she straddles his hips, his hands move up to her waist as she leans into a kiss...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally inspired by "Magicians and Tigers" by titaniumsansa so if you see any similarities in the starts that's why, and if you haven't you should check it out.


	2. bat about the house: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decisions are to be made as to Kasumi future, as she finds herself drawing for her future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any poor characterization i'm not all that familiar with many of the justice league characters and more warnings for panic attacks and abuse this chapter

 

when it's time to get up he does so carefully so as not to wake steph, as it's the bright and early time off... 10:30. ok not so 'early' but he only got back pass 3 damn it. He sets coffee to brew before having a quick shower. By the time he gets out and throws on civvies the coffee is perfect. He can hear steph getting up and going for a shower too. He leaves enough for a mug for her to reheat (she puts far to much sugar in it to taste it anyway) before heading to the hall.

 

It's past 11 by the time he gets to the hall but it is are still quiet. A lot of hero business is night work after all. He heads to the girl's room and sees that it is Conner on guard dutie. Good news is that he has a good rapport with the Kryptonian clone, bad news is that his cousin was one of those the girl brought down before being captured.

 

“hey Kon”

 

“Tim” he replies with a small nod “you know she is off limits...”

 

“...until after the meeting at noon I know. But look, it's not fair to judge someone unless we know there side of the story.”

 

“the last time someone tried to get her to talk Artemis got kicked across the room.”

 

“what if she can't talk though”

 

“what?!”

 

“what if combat is her first language, the idea was big a couple of decades ago with the Wu'San sisters.” on seeing Kon's confusion Tim elaborates “they where mma champs before they disappeared, in fact B thinks at least one of them might still be alive, it's a cold case but the bodies where never found. Of course they were probably thrown into the...”

 

“Tim” Kon interrupts “your rambling. What does this have to do with... anything” he says the final word while pointing at the door

 

“right sorry. Long story short, they described combat as a language, it was a talking point for a while but what if someone ran with the idea.”

 

“that's a lot of 'what ifs'”

 

“but it fits, her combat skill from 'reading' her opponents, Zee tries to make her talk and she lashes out because that's how she 'talks'.” Tim can see Kon is pondering what he said, now just to appeal to his sense of justice. “just give me five minutes to see if I can get anything from her to show the league, and make sure she gets a fair hearing”

 

Kon sighs “why would you even want to help her, she hurt Kara, you, and Bart”

 

“'justice must be tempered with mercy otherwise it is nothing more than revenge'”

 

he laughs at that “that one of bat's?”

 

“errr... something like that”

 

“ok, fine. Just don't be in there long”

 

“thanks, I owe you one”

 

“more than one at this point I think” Kon says smiling as he lets Tim into the girl's room

 

* * *

 

 

she doesn't know when dawn was. She presumes it must be past dawn now. She can't tell without being able to see the sky.

 

She has already gone through several training routines, though limited by space and lack of equipment, and still no one has come. She doesn't know if she is glad they aren't making her kill or scared of what they are going to make her do, or do to her.

 

Time drags on and she feels more and more trapped. She can taste the blood and sweat, the screams rattle in her mind, just like the bad days when she failed. She feels herself falling back into the pain and fear of the cell. the smell of anguish. the darkness pressing on her eyes. She begins shaking as she almost can feels the blood running over her skin.

 

She spent so much time in that hellish cell; pressing silence for making noise, an agonising passing after a failed kill, and the harsh caress of knifes for showing kindness. In the artificial glow of her new cell she curls into a ball begging the memories to go away.

 

From what feels like forever away she can hear voices shimmering and a quick burst of laughter, not the cruel kind she is used to but one full of joy. The door slides open revealing two people standing beyond, the nice one from before and one who moved like one of the others she fought, like they are... out of place and have to force the world to move around them not flow with it at all.

 

The door shuts behind the nice one, she doesn't like the pity in there eyes, they talk in the same slow calming voice as before but this time it irritates her, she doesn't like being treated like she is stupid. they quickly shifts tact seeing her annoyance taking a calm yet direct approach, she can see there nerves underneath.

 

They place a peace of paper and a pen on the floor and pushes them over towards her. She glances down at it, then back at them, they have a look of indecisiveness on his face but she can read what they want in the subtle hand shift towards the symbol on there chest, the frustration in there shoulders and, there fitting eyes scared of her reaction. She goes back to the paper and begins to draw.

 

they make a noise but she ignores it till she is finished. When she does and pushes the paper back she looks back up, watching as shock morphs into confusion then realisation and excitement. She grins as they scamper to there feet. Rushing to the door delighted with what she revealed and wanting to show it to someone else, just before they goes they gesture to a side door. After she is alone again she looks through into the next room and sees a small bathroom with a shower. She smiles slightly as she strips off her sweaty, worn skin suit before stepping in for a much needed wash.

 

* * *

 

after Tim zetas to the watchtower he heads straight to the conference room, or more specifically conference room six, one of the smaller ones only meant for meetings between a few members of the league or team. Inside is a small 2 by 1 seat table the nearest three seats are taken so he steps past black canary and takes a seat opposite to green lantern (the second one (they really need to define them better (though he is robin 3 of 4 so he can't talk) and atom.

 

“thanks for letting me be here, I know it's not 'conventional' but this matters a lot to me”

 

green lantern replies in his calm professional voice “well there are allowed to be consultants in league meetings, and as you are the only one who has managed to communicate”

 

Tim is saved from needing to respond by Dinah asking “conner said you talked to her again today, did you get any information from her?”

 

“er yes she drew this.” putting the picture on the table “when I asked about who her 'handler' was”

 

lantern and atom look at it blankly but Dinah looks shocked with a hand over her mouth

 

Dr palmer asks “is this supposed to mean something” as he pulls the picture, that looks kind of like a lion's head, closer

 

“it's the mark of Cain”

 

“the what?” he asks again looking even more confused

 

“an assassin” Tim replies “one of the best, though not active for a while, I think now we know why”

 

“her fighting style is so similar i'm shocked I didn't see it” canary says distantly

 

“i didn't realise you had seen her fight canary” states green lantern

 

“i haven't. She was running through kata this morning from... around six”

 

puts my 10:30 it perspective, Tim thinks

 

His thoughts are interrupted by canary “...no dominant style and not in any way unskilled or a 'street mix' but more like a mastery of many, one point in particulate got my attention.”

 

she brings up the holographic display showing a recording of Kasumi moving through a routine. Her movements are fast and sure, Tim recognises elements of kung fu but it seems different from any style he learned.

 

Green lantern sighs before asking “and what are we looking at canary?”

 

“it's a type of kung fu called 'jade style', it's only known to half a dozen people, including myself, and requires a mastery of all five main styles” she purses for breath snapping back to focuses from watching the recording “she mush have been training, hard, her whole life to be capable. This is of course presuming she doesn't have some short cut helping her, like some... meta power or cybernetic enhancement.”

 

it is atoms turn to speak up “we have already sent blood work to star labs and it came back negative for meta gene and despite some abnormalities it seems unlikely there are major cybernetic or genetic enhancements, besides there are plenty of prodigies and savants with none of those.”

 

“this brings us back the the central point, she is incredibly dangerous, and she has shown an aptitude for killing as well as little mercy”

 

“i disagree she has had plenty of chances to kill which she hasn't taken” Canary says “not just red robin and kid flash but also hawkwoman and innumerable guards she has taken out without killing”

 

“it hasn't stopped her killing her marks though” atom adds in agreement with green lantern

 

“there may be more to it than that” Tim interrupts “she shows signs of torture both physical, like the slow cuts on her inner arm, and psychological, panic attacks and distress around authority figures, as well as neglect, the lack of speech, and social knowledge. Also the first time someone matching Kasumi's description was spotted she didn't kill, but her mark disappeared several days later, only pieces of him where ever found. I think... I think she was forced to watch him die to make her kill in future.”

 

he knows he has little evidence behind his statement, despite it's logic. The leaguers just stare at him, he feels his throat close up as the silence wears on, his heart races as he almost blurts out an apology or back-pedal but he is cut off by green lantern.

 

“i... think this brings us to the vote then. If no one has anything else to add”

 

“this is just a preliminary vote” canary says “and i'm all for helping her integrate not just treating her like... 'they' did”

 

“it probably will be best to keep her close” atom agrees “and she is just human it's not like she can get out”

 

“I concur, she will stay in the hall, under guard, until the rest of the league gets back from Mars”

 

“and it's ok that I keep seeing her?” Tim asks “to keep her occupied and er... see if I can get more information out of her”

 

the leaguers glance at each other before giving him the go ahead and dismissing him.

 

“ray, you mentioned her blood tests?” black canary asks

 

“yes, it's not my area of expertise but some friends at star labs have pointed out some... abnormalities.”

 

“what kind of 'abnormalities'?” John asks

 

“well as I said there is no meta-gene at all but several hormones are at high, if not dangerous levels including; testosterone, somatotropin, triiodothyronine, thyroxine, and especially serotonin as well as minimal estrogen levels, and these where just the most notable...”

 

John cuts him off exasperatedly “what dose all this mean Palmer”

 

“well the hormones would likely encourage muscle growth, many body builders try and boost the levels of them, but the possible effect on a young growing body is worrying and may affect her long term health”

 

“you mentioned low levels of estrogen?” Dinah asks “is it possible she is in fact still pre-puberty?”

 

“DNA markers would point to her being in her mid to late teens, the youngest she could be is 13 to 14”

 

“that doesn't mean they can't of delayed it whether just via malnutrition or some other means”

 

“that would be horrible neglect on someone as physically active as her”

 

“i think we have already established Cain certainly abused her” she says with a finality and anger in her voice that leaves the others with dry mouths.

 

* * *

 

 

Tim wants to go back to talk to Kasumi but checking the sensors in her room, An invasion of privacy, yes, but a hard line drawn before she had been allowed to stay in the hall, show that she is still in the shower, or at least in the bathroom, the sensors aren't as detailed in there. So he heads to the cafetière on the watchtower for something to eat first.

 

The cafetière is mostly empty. Even on a good day it's quiet, but with a lot of the league and team on mars it is even more so. The only other occupants are aqualad and red arrow sitting together and Tim decides not to disturb them.

 

He eats quickly then checks on her again, and she is still in there, and still using hot water. Tim thinks her idea of a quick shower must be a two hour spiritual meditation. On his way out he runs into black canary

 

“heading down to talk to her again Tim?”

 

“well she is in the shower at the moment so...”

 

“still?” he just gives her a small shrug in response “well could you drop these off for her then?”

 

She hand him a pile of fabric “what...?”

 

“I took the liability of getting some new clothes for her”

 

“oh thank you.”

 

after that he heads down to the hall and after a quick exchange with Kon, who is still on guard duty, heads into Kasumi's room. He places the clothes canary got for her, then he hears the bathroom door open. She steps out drying her hair off with a standard white hotel style towel, and wearing nothing else.

 

Like nothing at all.

 

Completely naked as the day she was born.

 

Tim would later point out, in his defence, he wasn't checking her out, for the several seconds he just stared at her, he was far to distracted by her scars. Said scars weave up and down her body from collar bone to hips and all the way down her legs, and criss cross from her arms across her chest and down her stomach. There are also innumerable puncture wounds; some clean knife wounds, some more ragged from a serrated weapon, as well as bullet entry and exit wounds, some so large that he doesn't know what would be worse, them being from large weapons or them having grown with her. He knows her record, she has never had so much as a scratch on mission so these must all be from training, as punishment, or just because the sick bastard wanted to hurt her.

 

Only after several seconds does he realise he has been staring. He quickly turns around to face away from her, he gestures to the pile of clothes on the bed for her to put them on. He hears her slip them on, then her dropping onto the bed. When he turns back around she is wearing a light tank top and sweat pants.

 

She looks at him almost... nervously and keeps glancing at his posture, like she is looking for a reaction. Tim doesn't think this is from the whole 'being naked' thing, she was embarrassingly nonchalant about that. No, he thinks, it might have more to do with her annoyance earlier. He isn't sure how to reassure her with body language so he will have to verbalise it and hope she gets the message.

 

“it's ok to be angry with everything you have been through, and it's ok to hurt too, or cry or scream if you need to.”

 

she smiles back at him, eyes glitter with hope. There are several seconds of them just smiling at each other, he can now see her eyes have a thin ring of blue on the outside edge of each iris. Then he hears a low rumbling, gurgling sound that's source he can't pinpoint. He looks back at her and sees she is looking down at herself for a split second before her eyes dart back to him. Her eyes are wide and full of worry and embarrassment again and Tim thinks he knows where the noise came from.

 

He steps towards the bed side table, keeping his open body facing her so she can read him easier. He open the thin top shelf and takes out one of the vacuum packed bars inside. He rips it open and hands her the bar inside. It's about 12cm long with 4 brake points on it and, Tim knows, tastes like chalk. Not that this seems to matter to her as she just bites into it hungry, crushing the hard material between her teeth. Seeing her eating the gaunt lines of her face becomes all the more obvious.

 

She looks up as Tim hears a buzz in his ear.

 

“yes?” he asks tabbing his communicator

 

“it's Barbara, i'm just coming to check up on you”

 

“i'm in 'her' room” there is a second of silence where he can almost feel Barbara giving him a look “but, you know that”

 

“i'm out side now”

 

“can you wait a second for me”

 

“ok...”

 

he turns back to the girl, “in a second there is going to be a knock at the door, if you stay on the bed she won't come in.” as he says this he gives her a 'stay down' gesture and a 'stop' gesture to the door. The look on her face is a mix of disbelief, shock and confusion as he continues giving the opposite gestures “if you sand up then she will come in. understand?”

 

her eyes flicker between him and the door a few times before she gives a small nod.- When they hear the knock she slowly, carefully gets to her feet. Her eyes fix on the door, mouth slightly agape, as it slides open and Barbara wheels her way in.

 

“giving her agency I see”

 

“it's something 'they' can never take away” he replies giving the girl a small smile. She grins back at both of them and presents her fist to Barbara who bumps knuckles with her laughing slightly

 

“what have you been calling her?”

 

“i... don't... know... I guess I haven't thought about it that much” he says feeling embarrassed. He glances at the girl again and sees her watching them

 

“well that won't do. How about we give you a name than, unless you have one for us” Barbara says the last part in a light voice like talking to a child.

 

Tim spots the slight contraction round her eyes and the drop of her smile and so interrupt “don't talk down to her, she can understand everything probably better than us”

 

“i thought you said she can't understand English”

 

“yes but she understands body language to an amazing degree, even before you speak. if it wasn't for the dampeners I would say she was telepathic”

 

after a slight pause Barbara smiles “that gives me an idea for her name”

 

they are all smiling again when she reveals a name which is so fitting

 

Cassandra Cain

 

* * *

 

when steph gets back from patrol Tim is staring at his laptop like it's personally slighted him, and his hair is a mess like he has been running his hand through it for hours.

 

“hey timbo” she greets kissing his cheek

 

“hey steph” he replies absent mindedly as she balances on the arm of his chair

 

“what's up” she asks gently putting a hand on his shoulder

 

“the league is on it's way back and I need to explain to them why a killer who has taken one of them out before is actually a misunderstood victim who needs are help not to be thrown into a cell like a animal which will just driver her back the monsters who have hurt her so much already...”

 

steph stops him with a second quick kiss

 

“I'll get the coffee”

 

“wait, really” Tim says, look of awe on his face

 

“well I have a mountain of comp science to do, thanks to barb, so i'm not going to sleep anyway. We might as well make a night of it”

 

“i love you” is all Tim can say as she heads for the kitchen

 

“i know” she smiles back

 


	3. Bat about the house: part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the newly named Cassandra Cain is enjoying her new world, there are puzzles and even better no killing! but enemies both new and old approach, and with them may even come new allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for any ooc-ness of the leaguers in advance

with the league having sorted out the accords, Tim knows they will be back any day now, so he has been spending time with Cass (they decided to call her that most of the time to distinguish her from wonder girl).

 

The day after that he had the meeting with the three league's he brought her a puzzle to keep her occupied. He was worried she might struggle and get frustrated with them. He soon found they had the opposite problem, running out of puzzles in the league gift shop. After she got through the first one, a classic Trinity one, in fifth two minutes dead he started mixing it up, literally. Three or more puzzles mixed together. Her best time was two hours twenty six minutes for; founders, collector invasion, and war world. At the end of the day there were only two puzzles left in the gift shop.

 

The next day he came back with a dozen from more from both Gotham and DC in a big bag. He knew she was still running through tough training each morning before he gets in and each night after he goes to patrol or goes off on mission, but he hopes the mass of puzzles at least keep her from being stuck in her own head too much. Over all the last few days have been fun, and Cass seems to be smiling more too.

 

He puts all this into his report to batman, with luck he will read it and be more onside by the time Cass has to stand in front of the league, as much as B hates killers he also has a soft spot for those in need, all of the Robin's show that. Canary seems to understand Cass's need too and as little as Tim like trusting chance he thinks they have a good one. He still doubts she will get a bat, but they have to do better than throw her in belle reve.

 

He just saves his final report to the league mainframe as he gets a buzz on his communicator

 

"Yes?"

 

"Tim the league are just landing in the watchtower now" Barbara tells him over the head set

 

"Errrr OK I'll be right up" he bids farewell to Cass before leaving her to her latest mess, that is looking more and more like a collection of scenes from central city. He passes red tornado with just a quick acknowledgment of each other.

 

As he heads to the zeta tubes the lights give a quick flash then die and his coms gives off a harsh buzzing, Tim rips it out to find that it is fried. Next he checks his suit computer which seem to be working but he can't connect to the server. No need to panic yet, twice could just be...

 

Before he can finish that thought he hears a crash behind him. Racing back he finds red tornado face down on the floor out cold, or more 'off line', Either way he isn't going to be any help. Then he tries the door to Cass's room but, of course an emp would takeout the door motor. Tim is now sure that is what happened and he is the only one guarding the hall against whoever attacked it, so when he hears an explosion in the library he heads towards it using the luminescent strips on the floor as a guide.

 

Tim slips into the library a silently as possible, fortunately the door was slightly open, just enough for him to slip in. Quickly scanning the area he can't see the intruder but can see they smashed through the viewing area window. Tim hears a noise to his right and instinctively ducks, just dodging the discus sliding over his head.

 

"Well hello birdy, you have something of ours."

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately for Tim, Barbara wasn't looking at her screen otherwise she would have seen the 'could not connect' sign coming from the hall sensors. Instead she was engrossed in a conversation with m'gann about the new equality laws on mars, that was until Batman comes over

 

"Oracle where is red Robin?"

 

"We are not over coms, try again..."

 

What follows is a several second battle of wills that leaves everyone else watching feeling uncomfortable. Finally batman dips his head slightly and starts again

 

"Barbara, do you know where I can find Tim?"

 

"As you ask so nicely" she replies giving him a smile "he should be up here by now, probably just got distract..." She stops as she sees the alert on the screen, "I have lost contact with the hall"

 

Batman races off to rally the league but with the hall out of action the next nearest zeta tube is in Gotham giving them about a ten minute eta. Ten more minutes of Tim in a building with possibly the most dangerous and valuable person in the world and someone willing to attack the league to get what they want.

 

* * *

 

Tim was lucky he had trained with the best, unfortunately he didn't have much time working with Shiva and while Batman was more than a match for sports master, he isn't at there level. Also despite him being unequipped except for a domino mask hastily planted on his face, sports master was simile lightly equipped, with just a javelin and discusses, the former he was trying to skewer the young robin with.

 

So far Tim thought he was doing fairly well, he only had one small cut on his arm and had just dropped a dozen books on sports masters head. He took the chance to glance at his watch, it had been almost ten minutes from the emp, which would be roughly long enough for the faster members of the league to get here, and Tim was starting to get tired.

 

Sports master lunged again, and Tim only just knocked the blow aside but still got barged, knocking him back. Now he found himself taking hit after hit, only just managing to keep from being impaled he was still being smashed around by elbow and knee.

 

He just managed to get a hit back, slamming his elbow into his opponent's jaw but the next strike against him smashed into his stomach winding him and rising bile in his mouth.

 

Next thing he knows he is being grabbed by his t-shirt and heaved up into the air.

 

After being released he only has a split second to realise how much this is going to hurt.

 

And he isn't disappointed

 

He hears the concrete crack as he collides, before dropping hard onto the ground.

 

Sports master is looming over him “time to pluck a birdies wings”

 

He raises a javelin tip pointing at Tim who shuts his eyes bracing for the pain.

 

There is a crash and the pain he expects, doesn't come.

 

When he tentatively opens his eyes it isn't the large masked figure of sports master standing over him but the slender figure of Cass is crouched over him instead.

 

“what the...” is all sports master can get out before she is attacking him again blow after blow driving him back. He tries to step pass her but she kicks him into the wall and he only just dodges the next punch that shatters the wall where he was a split second before.

 

“stop!” she does so, but looks ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

 

“i'm here for you” he says to her “your dad sent...” he can't finish before she lashes out again smashing him back, before she can get on him a third time he throws smoke bombs down and disappears.

 

Cass quickly moves to his side and motions for him to stay down. he tries to thank her but she quiets him before running fingers down his spine checking for injuries, he feels her put pressure on a few points resulting in a tingling replacing the pain on his back. Next she strikes pressure points on his arm to stem the bleeding from the small cut there. He reassures her that he is fine as she looks at him face full of concern.

 

She suddenly turns to face the main door to the trashed library, Tim is about to question her when he sees fingers punch between the doors and heave them apart. Through steps Superman followed by much of the league, batman rushes towards him but freezes on seeing Cass stood over him. Cass reacts to the waves of aggression coming from the league by dropping into a defensive stance over him.

 

"It's OK they're friends" he says trying to get up but Cass puts a hand on his chest seeming to say, stay down I'll protect you. He puts his hand on her forearm to try and reassure her but she barely spares him a glance, so focused on the league. So red robin changes tact and voice to a much more authoritative tone, the same one he uses on civvies "justice league, stand down"

 

The leaguers shift back slightly, confusion evident but batman just meets his eyes. They stay like that communicating silently before Batman's eyes dart back to Cass. He takes a step towards her and raises his hands in a pacifying gesture to get her attention.

 

* * *

 

The one in black steps forward watching her with caution. she can also see relief at the safety of the nice one, and in a fashion so strange to her, all love and kindness and care. He is speaking again and she again wishes she understood, a desire she had almost forgotten before coming here. Thinking back to her farther she sees so much of him in this new figure; all the strength, confidence and, skill but lacking the malice.

 

* * *

 

The league shift nervously as Kasumi shifts into a combat stance, but batman recognise it, not as an aggressive stance or even a defensive one, but as a sparring stance, one for learning or gaining understanding. It was one Cain taught him, and likely her too. He raises a hand to stop the league before matching with the counter stance.

 

They are still for some seconds before moving in sync. she knocks aside his first blow, as he does hers. He quickly counters and she roles under it and strikes again. As they trade blows batman can see her phenomenal skill but something seems off. He shifts his pace trying to slip a blow past her guard but she just deftly slides past his attacks again. He does this again and she flows with him, never trying to control the fight, just moving with him.

 

*bam* his strike was blocked hard, her eyes staring him down, feet planted in front of Tim.

 

The next two blows are block too, there eyes still fixed on each other.

 

He lunges for her throat.

 

She let's him.

 

 

He can hear gasps and muttering from the leaguers around the room but he keeps his eyes fixed on hers. She shows no fear, no stuttering or fast breathing, and no concern despite his fingers pinching her neck. They keep eye contact as he let's her go

 

"Red robin, report"

 

"Sports master attacked, presumably, with an emp to disable red tornado and the hall security systems. I intercepted him in the library but was bested before Cass saved me. She was administrating first aid when you arrived"

 

"Extent of injuries? "

 

"Bruised spine and minor lacerations"

 

Batman gives a small nod before turning to the league "flash, get the power back on line then find red tornado. Red Robin head with her back to the bat-cave, and get you both checked over by penny-one”

 

Many leaguers voice concern but it's red Robin's that he answers "I have read your report, and agree. Now head back I will deal with the league"

 

Tim paused for a moment, fleeting look of shock on his face, before smiling up at him and holding out his hand. After being helped to his feet he raps and arm around the girls shoulders, and she returns the gesture even though batman doubts they need the help standing.

 

* * *

 

Tim hears flash and red tornado return as they get to the repowered zeta tubes but they disappear before he can hear much of there revelation as to case's escape.

 

Upon there arrive in the bat cave they are met by a fretful Alfred

 

"Master Timothy, are you injured?

 

"Only cuts and bruises, alfie, thanks to cass that is" he says nodding at her.

 

She slips her hand out to give the butler a small bow, fist to palm, as Alfred thanks her. They are then lead over to the medical area where tim insists Cass is checked out first.

 

"I think she kicked through a wall to get to me"

 

"How wonderful, stubborn as master Bruce, and at such a young age" he replies drily, "I do suppose she will be joining you rooftop escapades then." noticing Tims hesitation he goes on "I wouldn't worry about her... checkered past, master Bruce has always preferred redemption wherever possible "

 

"What... Oh Barbara must have told you"

 

"Miss Gordon does have the habit of making sure necessary information finds it's way around. Now miss Cassandra, while there are only minor lacerations a general health check will be in order as soon as we can get you to Dr Thompkins. Now it is your turn master Timothy."

 

* * *

 

Back on the watchtower the league is gathered in the main conference room to discuss the events at the hall

 

"All I'm saying is that she has killed, a lot, with ease, and once you do that there in no turning back"

 

"You have killed too Diana"

 

"Only in battle, where there was no other choice"

 

"There is always a choice"

 

"Unless of course someone brakes down those choices" Canary interrupts "that is a common tactic of abuse, to make the victim easy to control like; a toy or..."

 

"A weapon" finishes red tornado

 

"Are you suggesting she should be considered innocent under duress defense?" Asks icon

 

Canary is about to respond but Superman interrupts "we are going off topic, Batman what happened in your fight with her for you to decided to send her with Tim?"

 

"It wasn't a fight"

 

"Then what was it?"

 

"A conversation" canary responds "right Batman"

 

He nods "it appears that was something Cain taught both of us"

 

"Cain taught you too?"

 

"Just because one can kill doesn't mean they must"

 

"What did she 'say' then?" Asks Superman trying to stay on topic

 

"She was telling me about her life, how she had no control and just had to follow the lead, but now she wants to fight to stay, and is willing to surrender herself to us"

 

"You got all that from punching each other?" Asks captain marvel

 

Ignoring captain marvel, green arrow asks his own question "are you seriously suggesting she let you beat her?"

 

“yes. She might be the most dangerous fighter I’ve ever seen in action. If guided by another hand, she could be the most deadly enemy any of us have ever faced. Or she could be the best of all of us.”

 

"You want her to join the team" asks a shocked aquaman

 

"Perhaps eventually but for now I want to keep her in Gotham, as such I will take responsibility for her" with that he gets up and leaves. No one tries to stop him.

 

On his way to the zeta tubes he meets Barbara who moves to wheel with him and he drops his pace to match hers.

 

"I heard what you did about Cassandra and the league, and I have a proposition for you"

 

* * *

 

As he returns to the cave, Tim is with Alfred and kat- Cassandra is stood a little way away watching them curiously. She is the first to notice him, her eyes flick to him and Barbara before snapping to the front and she drops into a military-esc pose; shoulders back, chin up and hands on top of each other behind her back, in line with her elbows.

 

Bruce wonders if this is how she stood for Ra's al Ghul. A very uncomfortable thought given Ra's attempts to force Bruce to become his successor. A small voice in the back of his mind whispers that this may be how the shadows started, as one persons collection of followers, but he shakes it off, he doesn't force his family to do anything he just helps them be the best they can.

 

As he approaches He can see a scar running down from the base of her ear to under the top of the tank top she wears, his stomach turns at the obvious nature of such a cut. He knows Tim's report said she was tortured but this... he focuses himself, one thing at a time.

 

He comes to a stop just in the edge of her peripheral vision to encourage her to shift from her stance to 'read' him.

 

"You don't have to stand to attention for us or fear us. We won't force you to do anything, we just want to work with you, if you want to work with us." He presents his fist to her in the way Tim said she did in his report.

 

She glances at him then to Tim and Alfred, then Barbara, before her eyes dart back to him, taking in his form. He keeps it open and kind, letting her take the initiative. Slowly she drops the posture to bump her knuckles with his, before grinning widely.

 

Barbara moves up next to him then takes the package off her lap and presents it to Cassandra.

 

"It is a sacred trust

 

"Honor it"

 

Cass opens the top of the package curiously. Inside is folded black fabric emblazoned with the golden outline of a bat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that brings an end to the first arc of the story it's only onwards and upwards from here. to Gotham and the wonders within


	4. interval 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first of the filler chapters between arcs. we catch up on Harper as she tries out some new toys

Harper lands with a light roll, she is so proud of how far she has come, from stumbling a landing and throwing down a batarang instead of smoke; to flying through the roof tops like, well, a bird. And she does so, jumping clean off the roof at a run before shooting out a line to swing away.

 

Landing at the meeting zone she feels a laugh bubble up. She rushed most of the way across Gotham only for red robin to be late too. She sits in the shadow from the next building and checks through her equipment. She has a new toy she wants to try, and after the last time she promised Cullen no more testing in the flat. They have enough problems with the landlord without random explosions, even so she is sure it should be fixed this time.

 

She is getting worried after five more minutes pass and red is still a no show. That is until she spots spoiler flying in. “hey S, where's red?”

 

“busy with his 'project'”

 

“which 'project' is this?”

 

“oh I'll tell you all about her”

 

Her?!

 

* * *

 

“and he says she has a lot of scars everywhere”

 

“you mean like...”

 

“yup he ran into her coming out of the shower, got the full show”

 

“your remarkably ok with him checking other girls out”

 

“he wasn't 'checking her out', which was obvious by how red he went telling me” spoiler laughs “and even if he was he made it up to me”

 

“t.m.i. spoiler t.m.i.”

 

spoiler laughs again “he just took me out to a fancy restaurant.”

 

bluebird sighs slightly before spoiler continues

 

“and he also went d...”[BANG]

 

Harper had never been so happy to hear a gun shot

 

* * *

 

Harper kicks the gun out of the thugs hand as she lands and spoiler drives back the other one who had a man pushed up against a wall. She hears a curse as she smashes her opponents face into a wall, then feels a burst of pain as a bullet slams into her shoulder. Her armour takes the hit but it still hurts like hell. Turning she sees a third thug running. Harper smoothly flicks the gun off her hip and pulls the trigger

 

a bolt of lightning shoots forth slamming into the runners back causing him to crumple and trip. There is a violent hiss from the gun and the beam stops

 

“again!”

 

as the thug struggles to his feet harper sighs but then he is enveloped in a splatter of purple goo, turning she nods to spoiler before making sure the would be victim is safe

 

* * *

 

back on the roofs harper desperately wants to avoid question about the burn out and to stop Steph continuing the topic they were interrupted from, so she asks

 

“so when will we get to meet red's new friend?”

 

“whenever daddy bats lets her out the cave...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a post on tumblr with a list of the arcs if you are interested, also reblogs are most appreciated!
> 
> http://dooomninja.tumblr.com/post/165365301403/painted-black-arcs


	5. interval 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a second filler chapter, this time introducing alfred, tea and sleep

she was trapped in a maze of darkness, twists and turns with no control over where she could go.

She hears a tweeting from above and looks up to see a bird circling her red chest puffed out as it sings it's song. She reaches up a hand and sees her fingers are elongated a web of skin stretched between them. Like wings. She pulls herself up to the top of the maze and throws herself into the expanse above her. 

She is free flying with the tweeting robin. Soon they are joined by more, birds of blue and purple and all the colours of the sky. Some sing with the robin flying with her but more hang back watching her in her ungainly flight, so unused to being free. 

She sees a storm ahead. She knows it's heading for her. It engulfs her in a whirl of golden swords, emerald bricks, crimson twisters, dark lightning, yellow ankh, and blasts of a dozen colours. All trying to push her. Test her. Make her brake. But she won't.

She bursts from the other side of the storm and now may more are flying with her and she feels so strong and free like never before. It feels like it can never end. This light and hope go on forever.

But all things end

she hears a roar. A large cat lunges from the darkness missing her but hitting the blue feathered bird. She dives in to save the beautiful bird. The cat slices though her wings and she finds herself falling along with the blue bird. Falling into the darkness that consumes the bird and shrouds her in its grip above she can see the light and the singing birds but soon the darkness blots them all out.

Her eyes snap open. 

Her breathing races as she scans the unfamiliar environment. Her eyes quickly fix on the person in the room with her, they are walking towards her carrying a silver board. They smiles sadly at her, the kind of look that comes from experience. She can see they used to be a warrior, with strength and sureness to there movements, but they gave it up to take the path of the healer. She wonders if that is something she could do if it weren't for her burning guilt.

They pace the board down on a small wooden table and pours it into a cup, which they hand to her, kindness and care radiating from them. They pour themselves a cup too. They then gesture to the bed near her feet, she nods accepting his request to sit. As they sit together she raises the drink to her mouth, it sells sweat but with a sharpness to it, just that relaxes her and her first sip sends warmth spreading through her body. 

She should get to training but for now she just sits. 

Next time the wakes she realises she slept peacefully for the first time in years.


	6. birds of a feather: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass has made it to Gotham and has been given the mantel of a bat. this chapter we get to her first patrol and meeting new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was aiming for slowburn, got closer to mutual pining but oh well enjoy

Two shadows watched the gang below splitting there spoils, unbeknownst to the painful future in store for them.

 

* * *

 

 

"Our primary concern is her incredibly low body fat, In all my years i have never seen someone with this little and that is saying something."

 

"So make sure she eats plenty"

 

"It's a bit more than that Bruce" Lindsay replies concernedly "she is incredibly malnourished, it will likely take months of square meals to get her back to healthy levels. Fortunately I can't see any signs of eating disorders. Even so I would suggest getting her to eat one of your 'bricks' a day along with Alfred's meals until she is up to a better weight.

 

"you know starve bars were never meant as food replacement except in emergencies"

 

"Yet intent and impact aren't the same thing”

 

* * *

 

 

Two men drag in a third between them, to jeering from the others. Above them the dark figures move silently in the darkness. The gang boss questions the constrained man who spits back, and gets a smack across his already bloody face for the effort.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sixteen point one six seconds"

 

"Seriously, that's what... four, five seconds faster than me"

 

"And over one and a half faster than dick"

 

"Wow, that good?"

 

"She is not 'good' Tim, not even 'better than expected', she is perfect."

 

* * *

 

 

Tim signals for them to go. By the time he lands and sweeps the boss's legs out half the gang are out cold.

 

"You're going to tell me what I need to know or your going to give it to her."

 

* * *

 

 

"You can't send her out to be another weapon for you, she needs to heal and rest."

 

"I'm not. locking her in a hospital, or even a house, would be as bad as a prison, and moving her further from Tim now... Well I know how easily love turns to resentment then hate."

 

"Bruce"she says putting her hand on his shoulder "that wasn't your fault. 'He' isn't your fault.

 

"Perhaps, but this time I need to do better, and that means giving her the space to become human."

 

* * *

 

She takes out the last guard as he approaches the nice one from behind. she can see the tension reduce in his shoulders showing they new the guard was there but trusted her, it's a strange feeling. She reacts to a slight noise behind her, the prisoner has grabbed a gun.

 

She moves on instinct.

 

* * *

 

 

"She is cleared then?"

 

"With you, yes. But you need to be with her at all times in the field and no leaving Gotham. If she does the league will know." The warning is left unsaid.

 

Tim gives a nod of understanding even if he isn't pleased. "What about Steph and Harper? Is it OK for them and Cass to work together?"

 

"At you're descretion."

 

"OK... Where is she by the way?"

 

Bruce gestures up.

 

* * *

 

 

Tim realises Cass took the shot for the gang boss and knocked out the shooter

 

"Now I'm going to need to patch her up, so info. Now. Or you will wish she didn't just take that shot for you."

 

The boss quickly folds and Tim leads Cass back to his nest.

 

* * *

 

The nice one unzips her suit so they can work on the bullet wound. She wants to tell them not to worry after seeing how concerned they are, the bullet stopped in muscle, it doesn't hurt much. They dab something on the wound that makes it feel numb and tingly, but she can still feel the cold metal dig in. She can feel as the bullet moves as they get a grip on it and her muscles twitch at the pain as the bullet was pulled out. The nice one is speaking in a soft reassuring voice as they get thread out to stitch the wound up, something she has done many times on herself.

 

She hears the entry hatch to the base open and someone landing lightly. She looks up watching the door. It opens and the person enters. There is a beat where she stares stunned, the person has a mask in one hand and a strange gun in the other but that is not what got her attention. What did was there bright blue and purple hair, shaved back to the side, but long down the middle of there head, and there bright, glittering blue eyes, which where staring back at her. There body sings with an energy, not nervous but direct, like lightning. 

 

There armour hugs tight to there curves down there body and legs, dark jacket adds bulk to there shoulders and draws attention to there figure. Fixing back on there bright glittering eyes, they have such a strange look, so far from the cold contempt or appraisal from the past, or even the newer pity, concern or worry. No, its a look that can only be described as awe. 

 

It's a nice feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

Harper lands gracefully on her toes so much better than her first, ass first, entry into red's nest. She unsecures her mask then hears red's voice from the command room, she expected him to be on patrol but she won't miss a chance to show off her genius, as long as her new toy doesn't burn out, again.

 

Harper walks into the com room but stops dead at the threshold. Her brain seems to choose that moment to stop as she is presented with a very pretty, very topless girl leaning on the back of a chair, red robin stood behind her. Harper can make out the definition of the muscles of her shoulder down her upper arm where other muscles overlap and weave all the way to her hands. Her chest is flat despite her leaning forward but dark nipples stand out against her light warm skin. her stomach is ridged, abs clearly visible in the light from the screens. Her face is tight but still has some of the softness of youth. Her eyes are a deep golden brown with a bright ring of blue at the edge of her iris. They are also looking straight at Harper...

 

Ah... Staring... Topless girl... Whoops... Errr avoidance it is.

 

"Hey red who's this?" Well done harper not at all suspicious

 

The look on red Robin's face says he is looking forwards to getting Harper back for all the times she teased him and Steph. He gestures between them "Harper, Cass. Cass, Harper"

 

"oh right, hey, steph mentioned you" Harper offers her hand and Cass bumps her fist to Harper's palm, they grin at each other until red clears his throat

 

"All set Cass" she smiles back at red then starts pulling up her suit, refusing to stare again Harper looks at red as he asks her "what you doing here? It's your night off isn't it?"

 

"er Yh I just wanted to check my latest fix" she says indicating her gun

 

"Right better make sure it doesn't explode this time"

 

"Hay! Only the first two exploded"

 

She pouts as he laughs again, before they head into the test room.

 

* * *

 

 

Harper sets up the safe weapon tester then joins the others behind a safety screen

 

"I mean this is a bit unnecessary, it's not gonna blow, worst case there is a fizz and nothing happens." Cass is watching her with a slight smile on her lips. Harper knows she doesn't 'get words' as Steph put it but she looks like she is 'listening' intently. Red robin still just looks amused.

 

"Well now your just stalling"

 

Harper swallows down the small spark of nerves before pressing the button

 

There is a high crackling whining noise, and a shimmering, snaking beam of electric blue lightning jumps from the end of the gun. It jumps and dances dozens of times over the next second before flickering and dying, leaving a burn mark on the bullseye.

 

Harper gives a whoop and glances at the others, cass is still staring at the fireing range, eyes wide and lips parted; where as red is looking back at her looking impressed.

 

"How long do you think you could keep it working for?"

 

"It's just a matter of power now, I can drop the range or voltage as this was stress testing so it will normally shoot for longer, and this is only handgun size, bigger would mean more power, and The bigger guns can have more...”

 

She is cut of by red robin raising a hand and then pressing it to his ear.

 

"Go ahead oracle... OK we're on it.

 

"Hey Harper, up for a field test?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first thing thanks to Smokeycut/trans-cir-el (ao3/tumblr) for helping me a couple of times with this arc 
> 
> there are several things a want to talk about but there wasn't space/ they didn't fit well
> 
> starve bars: super compact food stuffs with all the mirco and macro nutrients needed. it was invented for speedsters and was sold to militaries and donated to disaster relief efforts, but some people had to ruin it by trying to use them to replace food stamps resulting in a legal mess for ages 
> 
> taking the bullet out: apparently taking the bullet out can be a bad idea as it can course more damage at least until the immediate trauma has healed and then only with proper equipment not just yank the thing out, unless of course leaving it in may make the injury worse. tbh i just wanted cass to be topless when she met harper ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> harpers weapon is an Electrolaser, Wikipedia has a article which outlines how it works. think little laser ionizes the air then send a current down it


	7. birds of a feather: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper has a lot on her mind, but mostly Cass. whereas cass is a very exited badass who deserves (and gets) hugs oh and they tag team killer croc

They spent the rest of the night searching the sewers, talking to street people and setting up surveillance. But even after hours of searching they found only the slightest hints of killer Kroc's presence, but without a trail to follow they call off the search at dawn.

 

Harper is surprised by how little she regrets getting no sleep even by the end of her shift at the clinic. And even after needing a dozen energy drinks to get through her afternoon lecture she was still excited for that nights patrol.

 

After grabbing food she has a nap, awaiting nightfall when she can meet up with red robin and batgirl to continue there hunt. Her dreams are full of blue brown eyes and warm touches against her arms.

 

Harper is woken up before her alarm by Cullen excitedly shaking her awake. She is a bit dazed so blanks out on what he is saying as she shuffles into the kitchen, downing the last of the drink she had left from class and puts some leftovers in the microwave.

 

She only starts paying attention when Cullen says "...you HAVE to win her heart"

 

"What?"

 

"I know i've said it before but... Well she is totally your type; dark, mysterious, could kick your ass."

 

"No, wait, back up, what are you even talking about?"

 

"Seriously? Were you listening to anything I said?"

 

"No? I just woke up. And aren't you meant to be at your boyfriend's?"

 

"He has work early, and this was on the way home."

 

"So what happened?"

 

"Well I was taking a short cut back when some gangers decide to mug me"

 

"You got mugged" interjects Harper

 

"No. a bat saved me"

 

"Oh thank god. Which one?"

 

"If you let me tell my story you'll find out." she gestures for him to go on as she starts eating. "well they were doing the threatening thing then, like, I noticed one of them had vanished, and as I watched another one was eaten by the shadows. Then the boss said something like 'teach him a lesson' then they realise there was a girl in black in the middle of them, like she appeared out of thin air. Before you could blink two of them went down, the next swung for her only to go down too. The boss tried to knife her but didn't last any longer. She was amazing and as I said totally your type"

 

Ignoring the last comment Harper asks "were there any other bats there or just her?"

 

"Oh yh red robin showed up, and made sure I was safe..."

 

Harper couldn't really hear the rest of what he said over the ringing in her ears and her racing thoughts. Cass saved Cullen. Cass took down six guys single handed, to save her brother. I mean she couldn't have known but still that's totally badass. And she is already out so harper can go out with her again, but not like ~go out~ go out, like patrol

 

"Hey Harper you falling asleep again." Cullen says interrupting her thoughts

 

"Er, no, 'm fine" she replies but grabs a new energy drink anyway, falling asleep on patrol would be embarrassing, especially in front of Cass

 

"So you've met her then?"

 

He knows me too well, Harper thought. "Yh yesterday, she definitely is pretty... er pretty cool." She says thinking of the myriad of scars like... that Japanese thing where that use gold to fix broken pottery.

 

"Well thank her for me would you"

 

"Of course" she says giving him a hug "I need to go now, you be safe"

 

"Dude, your the one about to jump off a building"

 

Harper laughs giddily and only partly at Cullen as she goes to get her gear.

 

* * *

 

 

Red Robin had spent most of the day on mission with the team. On getting back to the cave he finds Alfred with Cass helping her set her latest puzzle in a stand. If he was being honest Tim didn't really expect her to have finished 3D puzzles of the earth and moon adding up to sixteen thousand peaces that quickly. Tim gives his heart felt congratulations, Cass grins back happiness radiating from her. He asks her to get her suit, she grins again and raises her fist, then gives a quick bow to Alfred before rushing off.

 

They wiz out the cave in red bird heading to some of Tims informants. As they fly between them they stop some minor crimes. As it is mostly uneventful so he takes the chance to start trying to teach her action orientated words, as he was advised to by some languists he contacted, just simple things like stop, safe, and go. She hadn't tried to copy any sound yet but he knows it will take time.

 

He finally got the info he needed and was heading back to his nest to sort it with the data they got yesterday. They stop as they notice an attempted mugging in the alley below. He gestures for Cass to sweep in behind them. He drops to a position just above the to be victim only to realise it is Harper's brother. Cass drops in on one, drags down another then wipes the rest all in a matter of seconds.

 

Even having seen her fight several times he was amazed by her speed and skill, but even more so by how gentle she is. If Tim dived into those guys he would probably leave them with several broken bones and probably down just as they are hurt too much to fight, but Cass, Cass sweeps past leaving them basically just asleep behind her. It's both intimidating and awe inspiring.

 

He signals for Cass to tie them up then drops down silently next to Cullen "she's kick ass right"

 

"What?!" He looks like he in a state of shock.

 

"My sister in heroism" Tim says indicating batgirl as she ties up the last of the muggers.

 

"Oh, er, yh"

 

"Now you should head back to you family now, we have some birdies to meet up with."

 

* * *

 

 

She is following red in the direction of the base, which was weird as neither of them were injured. She manages to catch there eye after they drop into the base, they smile at her confused expression then puts there hand on there head, fingers hanging loose to the side...

 

Cass is confused for half a second until she realizes that they are imitating blue's hair. Her enthusiasm makes red laugh happily. she can see they are planning something to do with blue and her. She can't understand what, except they hope it will make both of them happy.

 

Red leads her into the main room where they bring up a map on the biggest screen. They indicate a point not far from where just fought then to where they are now showing how far away blue is, she indicates her understanding and they smile back. Red turns back to the screens, she can see there focus in the lines of there shoulders, but also the joy in there movements. its nice watching them work as they wait for blue, how he flows just like the masters she watched to learn fighting, but instead of pain symbols dance on the screens.

 

Cass hears someone enter the base and smiles as she sees blue come into the room. Red makes a light remark, laughter on his voice. Blue ignores them as they make eye contact with cass. She finds she can't break the gaze, even as blue walks closer, it's far to intense, full of wonder and gratitude.

 

Cass feels transfixed in the gaze of those deep blue eyes, even as they pull up and throws there arms around her. Blue is squeezing so tight she can feel it through her armour, both hands high on her back, fingers digging into her muscles. She is frozen for a heart beat, lost in the intimacy. She takes a deep breath taking in the rich smell off berries and the slight matalic tinge of ozone.

 

Cass releases the breath as she sinks into blues neck and snakes her arms under blues jacket, feeling the soft give between armour and the lines of there muscles. All the while blue whispers into her hair, voice full of emotion...

 

"Koff koff"

 

Blue brakes off,they look embarrassed but also pleased while red radiates amusement. They speak about tonight's hunt, red is pleased he has a lead on the mark, blue asks about an ally, red grins and gestures for them to go outside. Cass pulls on her mask as she leads them out.

 

* * *

 

 

Steph is waiting for them in Robbinsville, Tim greets her with a quick hug. They agreed to keep PDAs to a minimum in costume, both to protect there identities and reduce the crazies trying to kidnap one of them to get at the other. Then he introduces Steph and cass , they fistbump to steph's amusement, before he outlines the plan.

 

"Bluebird and spoiler work down the east side next to the river, me and batgirl will head up the west. If we get to cape Carmine without finding killer croc, then I'll have to talk to B and, we will see from there."

 

"Um why don't Batgirl and me go one way and you two go the other way." Red robin and spoiler give each other a look as Harper hurriedly continues "I mean I'm not really as good as you two but she is even better, so, um, it would give us all the best chance whoever finds croc."

 

"It's a good idea bluebird, but Batman told me to keep an eye on her, at least for now."

 

"What did she ever do to deserve being treated like... Like a criminal!" Even Cass turns to look from her position at the edge of the building, at Harper's outburst.

 

"Well she did kill those people" intercedes Steph

 

Harper tries to argue back but red robin cuts her off "look blue most heroes aren't used to the... moral ambiguity we are. So yes I agree with you but we have to play along, and trust that they will see what we do in her.”

 

He lightly slaps her on the shoulder "now come on we have a job to do"

 

Steph pats Harper on the back and mutters "nice try"

 

"I have no idea what you mean"

 

* * *

 

 

Tim leads Cass through the under streets, the sewers and interconnecting web of maintenance tunnels running beneath Gotham's streets. he tries to stick to the cleanest routs while still searching everywhere for signs of killer croc. He notes its time for a check in so stops on a gantry away from the worst of the smell.

 

"Check in. Spoiler, bluebird anything to report?" The line is staticky but understandable

 

"Except that this place stinks?" put in a dejected sounding spoiler.

 

"We're good red" reports harper "this place may be even worse then I remember it but no sign of croc"

 

"Hey blue wotcha you think this is"

 

Tim is about to remind Steph about radio discipline when there is a yell, crash, and a roar.

 

"Red it ..." Harper's line descends into static. Tim barely spares a second to map the quickest route to there last known location before sprinting off.

 

* * *

 

 

Cass is following close behind red as they race through the dark, dank Sewers. Red makes no attempt to hide the haste in every movement as they fly over, past, and sometimes through the worst muck people produce. To all this Red is heedless, and despite how much she wants to race ahead to help blue she can't as she doesn't know where they are or the roots well enough.

 

She hears a distant roar from ahead and sprints towards the sound leaving red trailing behind. Shooting into a larger tunnel she see's Sun limp against one side, whereas Blue was still conscious but was simerly on the ground, weapons just out of reach. But the source of the roar was a massive person with scale like skin, oversized teeth and claws, that is now charging at Blue!

 

She sends one of the odd bat shaped throwing weapon in a smooth arc into the creatures path. It struck into it's eye on the side away from where Cass was silently running at it. In it's confusion it turned away from her leaving its back exposed to her attack that sends it slamming into the wall. She doesn't let up slamming a kick into it's exposed midriff, then a strike under the knee cap. In it's pain and fury it's wild swipes are child's play to dodge and leave it exposed to more devastating attacks, but even as she hammers blow after blow into weak spots it keeps coming.

 

People would be afraid with such a creature attacking them, but Cass isn't a person and she knows monsters intimately, this thing, doesn't score. Yes it's vicious an apathetic to the harm of others, but not malicious with a love for it. She calmly dodges the next blow that hammers into the wall behind her, turning she smashes it's elbow the wrong way. It roars in pain and frustration and a warmth rises in her chest, it's quickly overwhelmed by a sense of disgust as it reminds her how much of a monster she is.

 

landing a kick on it's face she checks on the others. Red had rushed in and ran straight over to Sun, and Blue is with them. Cass lost sight of them as she rammed a smoke bomb down it's throat, leaving it coughing and smoking. As she throws it into a wall again she sees blue working at a box on the wall and red carrying sun out to safety, even with such a quick glance reds worry was obvious.

 

Cass hears a call from Blue, while bypassing another wild slash she sees Blue is calling for her to get clear. She jumps up on to the creatures back and leaps into an overhead pipe, looking down she is blinded by a canophony of light and sound fulling the tunnel bellow

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what i meant about missing slow burn, what can i say i love harpercass
> 
> you might have noticed tim being a bit manipulative, this is on purpose, he will be called on it eventually, if i'm doing it right all the characters have problems, this means they can grow.
> 
> oh and "that Japanese thing" is called Kintsugi


	8. birds of a feather: part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pair fight to bring down killer croc, and a chance for some R&R. and things go down from there
> 
> alt: Harper is very gay and Cass is very cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: referenced homophobia and racism and a drunk but only in passing

Harper is desperately searching through the wires in the access panel for one that is; compatible, and live, but not so live it would blow her up. While, all the while she can hear the crashes and roars of Cass fighting against a massive anthropomorphic crocodile, and as red robin had rushed off with the badly injured Steph they had been left alone. Given her last attempt harper knew going hand to hand was just going to get her hurt, so she was left struggling through a mess of wires while Cass fights for her life.

 

She finely finds a serviceable access point and starts linking herself into the grid. It's barely any time till there are cables running from the; wall, to her suit, to her gun, and back again. She flicks some switches and her suit starts to buzz with excessive energy. She raises her gun, taking aim at the battle being fought down the tunnel.

 

"Batgirl, clear!"

 

Cass barely spares a glance before jumping on top of killer croc and leaping out of sight. Harper doesn't hesitate in unleashing a storm of fire, or more accurately electricity, at the monster. Harper has set the gun to max, in every way, so the blast completely envelopes croc, extends out of sight, and is as bright as the sun.

 

It lasts less than a second before there is a chain of explosions and the next thing Harper knows is that she is on her back, Cass leaning over her. It takes several seconds for her brain to restart from this realisation. When it does she remembers where she is then how much everything hurts. she looks down her body and sees why, all the batteries on her suit had exploded. Harper pulls herself up and sees that Cass is still right next to her, concern in her body language easy for even harper to read

 

"I'm OK... suit is a Faraday cage... feedback just overloaded the batteries... Where's croc?"

 

Cass points to a heap a little ways away, harper can now see that he is both bound and a little singed

 

"Awesome, I'll call red..." Her com only gives off a buzz, it seems there may be more damage than at first impression.

 

"hey batgirl you got com?" Putting her finger on her ear. Batgirl throws one over and harper precede to call red robin

 

"Hey blue you got out OK?"

 

"Dude, we kicked his ass"

 

"Nice work! Wait, is batgirl with you?"

 

"Yup, she's watching croc"

 

"Awesome" he sighs, obviously relieved " I'll pass your position on, wait for pick up"

 

“you do't trust her to have stayed"

 

"Trust but verify"

 

"Isn't that an oxymoron"

 

"Only for a sith... Cops are thirty secs out just wait for them then call it a night 'she' isn't meant to be out without me"

 

"Sir yes sir" harper replies sarcastically

 

"Save that for batwoman... I have to go red robin out"

 

* * *

 

Nancy Strode had been having a good day, well night, until the call came for her and her partner to go into the sewers to collect a crocodile man with a taste for human flesh. The tunnels are dank and poorly lit, and that's to say nothing of the smell. Seeing a tunnel that is even darker they give each other a look, before getting out torches and heading into the darkness.

 

As they advance the other smells are overwhelmed by the sharp tang of ozone. Raising her torch over her head she can just make out two figures at the edge of the light. One is distinctly feminine, were as the other figure looks younger, but it is hard to tell with there cape reaching down to the ground. She glances way at a call from Hector drawing attention to the heap she previously overlooked, now seeing it's a very singed looking killer croc. They exchange a practiced look and he calls it in, remembering the two figures she looks back only for them to be gone.

 

* * *

 

Harper slipped through her window followed closely by Cass. She unclips her mask and turns back to see Cass has taken hers off too and is watching Harper.

 

God she's pretty

 

"We did really good tonight, and um you fight amazing, and I... well... It was fun. Hopefully we can do it again. I mean patrol, and fighting baddies and stuff." She is interrupted from her rambling by Cass stepping up to her and rapping her arms around her in a hug Harper gladly returns.

 

Shifting back so Cass can see her she asks "um wanna go get some food?"

 

Cass just grins up at her in answer so Harper leads her out of her bedroom only to see that Cullen is lounging on the sofa with a box of icecream.

 

"It's you!"

 

"Harper your back!"

 

"It's you who gets through all the icecream! I was raging at Steph for it"

 

"Well... I mean she does too, and my boyfriend" he says looking sheepish

 

"Seriously? it least share now you have it open."

 

"You know where the spoons are..." He purses looking slightly startled at a point just past Harper. following his gaze she sees that Cass had silently slipped in past her and was watching there exchange.

 

"Oh right Cass this is my brother, Cullen, and this is Cass, she works with red, spoiler and me."

 

"Wait, was she..."

 

"Yup she was"

 

Cullen quickly gets up, almost spilling icecream all over the floor in his haste, and embraces Cass. Harper slips into the kitchen to get more spoons for then, a smile on her face as she thinks about how Cass sank into Cullen's hug and how she must have grinned like that when they did too. When she comes back the others are sat on the couch. She throws them two of the spoons, which Cullen grabs to his chest and Cass deftly catches, before Harper throws her jacket on a stand then sits between them. Only then does she see what is on the TV.

 

"No! No! We are not dealing with anime tonight! We just fought a sewer monster! Noooo..." She wines

 

"And you smell like it"

 

"Please Cullen please. You get call when you have someone round"

 

"I don't smell like sewage though"

 

"No you just make noises all night while some of us are trying to sleep." to Cullen's shocked look she response "yes, your not as subtle as you like to think."

 

"OK, you win" he hands her the remote

 

Before she can change channel she realise there is a shaking, looking over at Cass she realise she is basically doubled over in silent laughter. Harper finds herself grinning back.

 

She puts on some political sitcom then grabs the icecream. Cass takes a scoop when Harper offers and on putting it in her mouth her whole face lights up, Harper thinks she could have all of it and Harper would be happy.

 

She hears Cullen mutter something like "not even watching it" reminding her to stop staring.

 

Its not long after the icecream is finished that they all fall asleep in a heap.

 

* * *

 

Harper was drifting on the edge of sleep. Her armour was digging in slightly but not so much it would have woken her. No there was something else. It took her an embarrassingly long time to realise that she was lent up against the end of the couch, legs tangled with Cullen's.

 

Cass!

 

Harper's eyes snap open. Looking around she sees Cass just a little ways away working through some combat movements. She glanced over and smiled at Harper.

 

"Monin, if ya wanna showwa afta its DAT way, I'll join ya in a bit"

 

Cass smiles back before continuing her routine. Harper glances blearily at the screen seeing a 'are you still watching' notification, then sees the controller resting just out of reach. She'll get it in a sec, after just resting her eyes for a moment.

 

* * *

 

Next time she wakes up she smells egg cooking, and behind that can just hear the sound of running water. She gets up and heads for the kitchen where Cullen is making eggy bread

 

"Any for me?"

 

"Get changed then you can have the next one"

 

Harper gets back quick after swapping her gear for yesterday's plaid and jeans, with how bad she needs a shower she isn't going to put on fresh clothes. When she gets back Cullen slides a plate over and she tucks in hungrily.

 

As she does so, he asks "so Cass then?"

 

Harper just glared back, mouth full of food, so Cullen continues "she's; cute, could definitely kick your ass, big hugger. So what's your hold up?"

 

"It's been like, two days, and it's not like I even know if she is into girls"

 

"Well she is moving in already so it seems likely. Seriously though get that gaydar- bifi whatever- going. Like... look she has a bi Bob, the only way that could be any gayer is if she dyed it pride colours" he says gesturing at Harper's as if to prove the point.

 

"Dude no pink. And any way she was basically born and raised under a rock I don't think she knows enough about gay culture for it to be much of a guide."

 

"To be fair it's kind of everywhere, it would be hard to avoid."

 

"When I said 'under a rock' I meant it. She doesn't even know how to talk"

 

"Well i guess that explains why she is so quiet, but it raises more questions to be honest."

 

"I don't know much more. Spoiler and red haven't said much, I'm not sure anyone knows that much about her" They hear the bathroom door squeak quietly, then harpers bedroom do the same. "Sounds like she is done, hopefully we still have some hot water left"

 

In the bathroom Harper finds a single towel and Cass's gear in a heap on the floor, the implication is clear and Harper tries to keep her mind away from it. Before she can start getting undressed however the door bell rings. She can hear Cullen go to get it but when she hears him yell in shock and fear she rushes out. She sees Cullen on the floor looking up at... There farther. Harper steps between them.

 

"Stay away from him!"

 

It takes him several seconds for his eyes to focused on her

 

"We have a restraining order on you. Get. Out. Of. Our. Home."

 

"ungrateful goof. Ma own blood. Afta all I did for ya afta Miri kicked it..."

 

"Don't you dare talk about mum!"

 

"Don't interrupt me ya stupid..." He starts to swing for her but his hand is caught by Cass, who slipped unnoticed from Harper's room. To Harper's elation she was wearing one of Harper's plaid shirts and, even better, hadn't bothered doing up the buttons.

 

"Sdop"

 

Wait did Cass just... The word was broken, like it was completely alien on her lips.

 

Wow

 

Her father hadn't seemed to notice Harper and Cullen's shock through his homophobic and racist raging. Then, despite what basic reason would say about someone with that many scars, he tries to punch Cass. It goes even less well that would be expected as the moron keeps his thumb in his fist. There is a crunch when Cass catches his fist, followed by more screaming and yelling.

 

By which point harper had had more than enough of her former (now emancipated) father. She dives for her backup gun she keeps hidden in the main room.

 

Taking aim she yells "I said get the hell out our house!"

 

The blast of electricity smashes him off his feet and out of the doorway.

 

Panting slightly from the rage Harper lowers her aim.

 

Cass is first to her "S... S... Sa..."

 

"It's OK Cass"

 

Cass puts one hand on harpers shoulder "S-aff"

 

It takes a second but Harper works it out " yh we are safe, thanks to you"

 

Cullen joins them and pulls them together into a hug, in which they stay till the cops come.

 

Apparently yelling and explosions get cops called even in Gotham.

 

* * *

 

"God Harper you stink"

 

"You could let go"

 

"Not a chance"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at physics/electricity stuff so sorry if that sucked
> 
> 'Only for a sith' comment was about "only a sith deals in absolutes" so tim was saying "Trust but verify" is only a contradiction if you think of trust as black and white
> 
> eggy bread is the best food ever you should try it out if you get the chance, it's also super quick and easy to make


	9. interval 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a certain kitty cat shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long i have many excuses but all of them suck. on the upside i'm back in the swing of things now so with luck the next chapter will be out soonish

 

She is flying with red through the city. Blue and Sun arn't with them but she is still happy; she is free, isn't treated like a monster, and best of all isn't made to kill.

  
  


Soon she spots someone on a rooftop ahead. They are dressed in tight black material and have cats moving around there feet. Red is calm when he lands on the roof, when cat turned she can see lines of amusement that morph into shock upon laying eyes on her. She looks back at red who has laughter on his voice as he greets cat, who is smiling again, even so she could see that they were still unnerved by the fact that they keep giving her furtive glances.

  
  


Cass can see both red and cat are relaxed around each other and so feels there is little chance of them fighting, so she decides to sweep the area looking for threats. The area around them appears abandoned and damaged like the area was war torn, the only life visible are the cats on the roof with them. Red and cat are still talking so she drops down to her hunches and watches the cats, they watch her curiously, a few moving closer to get a better look. She has less practice with animals and very little with cats, it wasn't something her father taught her, so she drops down passively while mimicking there gestures.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Selina could definitely say her curiosity had been piqued, and you know what they say about curiosity and cats. A little girl who is stealthier that batman, and some even say, with how fast and dangerous she is, that she must be a meta, Tim had said that she is the new batgirl. To say Selina is curious is a massive understatement.

  
  


When she finishes telling red robin what she knows about a couple of run away rogues (if they don't follow the rules that there problem) she looks back over at batgirl. She is playing with the cats, and not in the normal way people do, by petting them, but instead acting like one of them. Its like watching a strange, large cat; head bop, rub up with, and generally play with a lot of smaller cats.

  
  


"Are you sure she isn't more of a 'catgirl'" she laughs

  
  


"She was playing with the bats in the cave too" red robin replies

  
  


"Where do you think she gets it?"

  
  


"We don't know, but she is an expert in non verbal communication so my guess is some of that extends to animals or perhaps she was also trained to 'read' them"

  
  


"Sounds like she had an... Interesting upbringing. Where did batsy find her?"

  
  


"He didn't. I did."

  
  


He watches batgirl to avoid Selina's questioning look. Looking back at the cats she sees Isis watching batgirl, who roles onto her back letting Isis approach. Salina smirks to herself, Isis never liked people, but then she just struts up to batgirl and (much to Selina's dismay) gently bumps her head into batgirl's.  
  


 

It took a while for red robin to stifle his laughter but when he does she asks "is she meta?”

  
  


He gives another small laugh "No. No not as such. Well, no tests show any sign anyway. But I'm sure you've heard she is very... capable?"

  
  


She nodded though capable was an understatement from what she heard. but then thugs never been the most reliable, especially when looking for an excuse. That said she currently had a particularly small cat sat on her head so looks less than threatening.

  
  


"What ever you have heard, doesn't do her justice." he ignores her questioning look letting silence fall between them until he gets a call. He thanks her as batgirl carefully extracts herself from the pile of cats before following red robin off the building and into the night.

  
  


Isis approached her and rubbed up against her legs and Selina mutters down “traitor”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those wondering Tim is referring to the bit in chapter 6 where B tells him cass is up, she is with the bats i wanted to include it then but i didn't fit
> 
> i always thought it was a massive flaw in her training that she didn't know how to fight anything not human given how many aliens Gorillas and shapeshifters there are. so in this au she was taught to fight some of them and how to learn a creatures body language quickly


	10. Blood of the coven: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with Tim out of town with the team Cass has been left with Steph, and kept in by batman's rules they are in for a nasty shock...

 

"Hey timbo, know when your getting back yet?"

 

"Bad news, it looks like we will be here for a few days at least..."

 

"So I'm stuck playing baby sitter, and I can't even go out"

 

"Its not... Think of it more like a sleep over"

 

"Oh yay we can chat about our crushes, do each others hair, and have a pillow 'fight'"

 

"Steph, are you still salty about that?"

 

"She could have at least pretended to try, it makes me feel like I haven't got any better"

 

"You have Steph, you lasted more than one strike, you doing fine. Besides she is probably better than B so it doesn't mean anything that she beat you." Steph was still pouting but Tim could tell it wasn't heartfelt "just order a ton of junk food and watch TV, like you do when Harper comes over..."

 

"Tim! Have You been looking through my card" she says with fake indignation

 

"Its MY card!"

 

"Yh well only one of us has a bottom-less wallet OH MY GOD"

 

"What is it?!"

 

"Your my sugar daddy AHAHAHA"

 

"Oh god no"

 

"Am I going to have to call you daddy now?"

 

"Please don't"

 

"Whatever you say ~daddy~"

 

"Timdidshereallyjustcallyoudaddy?"

 

Tim groans and drops his head into his hands as Steph bursts out laughing

 

"Talk latter Steph"

 

"Timistheresomethingyournottellingus? Whyarn'tyouansweringmyquestions?"

 

"Shut up Bart" is the last thing Steph hears as Tim cuts the call.

 

When Steph manages to contain her laughter she turns from her laptop and sees that Cass is in the doorway watching her.

 

"Hey, you up for a chill night in then?"

 

Cass replies by tilting her head to the side then using her hand to imitate Harper's hair.

 

"Nope, Harper's at the clinic tonight and Tims out with the team so just us. You have a preference on what we eat?" She just shrugs, so Steph directs her into the living room while she orders them something.

 

When she finishes the order Steph joins Cass on the sofa, who had put on what turns out to be trashy reality tv which (if Steph if being honest) is a guilty pleasure of hers. Steph is glad it is just them, Tim and Harper don't enjoy this kind of thing much and it is much more fun laughing along with Cass than listening to them moaning and groaning.

 

It's not long 'till its dark outside and Cass is basically scratching at the window. When Steph tells Cass that they can't go out she looks utterly dejected, almost to the point of looking heart broken, Steph can only agree but does have a plan. After Harper said that she had eaten all of hers, Steph had got a whole tub of chocolate icecream. With that she managed to get Cass to stay content until they fell asleep watching the really weird shows that only seem to exist at three am.

 

* * *

 

Steph wakes with a start. The first thing she notices is the blood. Then that Cass appears to be covered in it, but mostly on her hands and around her belly and legs.

 

"Are you OK? Cass! where are you hurt?"

 

Steph then sees just how terrified Cass looks, and that she was still wearing the same set of Steph's T-shirt and shorts that she was earlier, and that they didn't appear dirtier. As her eyes start to focus properly Steph can tell there is a lot less blood than it first looked and that Cass was curled up with one hand on her lower belly and the other between her legs.

 

"Hu... Oh... OH!" she sighs with relief but sees Cass scared and now confused too. "It's OK, I get it's scary but its normal and your going to be OK... Now let's get you cleaned up shall we."

 

Steph lead Cass to the bathroom to let her clean up then steps just outside the bathroom to call... Who. Tim was on a mission and probably wouldn't be much help any way. Bruce would be even worse and not exactly someone she wanted to call. Barbara would probably be more helpful but she is probably really busy and it's not like they know each other well. Then Steph remembers that Tim said Dr. Thompkins helped with Cass before, she could ask her!

 

* * *

 

Harper had just finished changing a bed when her phone rang

 

“hey Steph whats up?”

 

“hey errr is Dr. Thompkins there?”

 

“Steph, it's me Harper. You really need to get to sleep” she jokes

 

“i know who you are Harper! I just meant if I could talk to her”

 

“what's wrong Steph?” Harper says as she goes of the find Dr. Thompkins

 

“i'm fine, I just wanted a word about Cass”

 

Harper stops on the spot and the person following her walks into her, she manages to get out of there way as she asks “whats wrong with Cass? Is she ok? Do you need me to come over?”

 

“she's fine Harper don't get your panties in a twist, I just want some advice”

 

“um ok. Wait I think I found her give me a sec” she pushes open the door she thought she heard Dr. Thompkins voice from behind “Dr. Thompkins can I have a word”

 

“one moment Harper”

 

in the small side office Harper can see Dr. Thompkins was fitting a man's ankle into a support boot. He has shaggy brown hair and stubble lining his face. He also seems to be wearing body armour styled like an owl.

 

“your... talon right?”

 

“what?!” Harper can see his mind working. He isn't exactly well known, she only knows him from the one time they worked together, and she can see the moment he works this out. “wait... bluebird? You should probably be careful with your I.D.”

 

“ummm” she says gesturing to him and his mask on the bed next to him

 

“the bad guys coming after me already know who I am”

 

“well I don't really have any 'bad guys' so i'm pretty safe”

 

“for now...”

 

“if you two are done” Dr. Thompkins interrupts “Mr rose you need to limit how much strain you put on your ankle for at least the next two weeks, walking should be ok but nothing 'more intense' and if it hurts you stop. come back in a few weeks and i'll review it then. Now Harper what was it you needed?”

 

“err right spo... Steph wanted a word about Cass.” and hands Dr. Thompkins her phone then turns to Talon “i'll show you out the back”

 

“sure, thanks. Sometimes I do miss the healing factor...”

 

as they leave Leslie put Harpers phone to her ear “Stephanie you wanted to speak with me”

 

“oh... um... hey Dr. Thompkins. Yh it's... about Cass”

 

“go on”

 

“well er she'shavingherperiodandIthinkit'sherfirstone”

 

“hum... that's not overly surprising given how malnourished she was”

 

“really? So... no, need to panic? Or anything?”

 

“exactly! Just keep calm, make sure she has sanitary products available, you may need to help her with this, and make sure she eats plenty”

 

“oh that I can manage... but I... well my mum... well... wasn't around much when I was... er starting, so I had to just kind of guess a lot of it and well...”

 

Leslie sighs “ok, well I need to get back but I can send Harper over to help, you two are both very capable young women, I'm sure you can work anything out”

 

“I don't want to drag her away”

 

“it's ok her shift is almost over anyway”

 

Steph thanks her then they say their goodbyes. Steph puts her phone away then goes back into the bathroom.

* * *

 

She is more afraid than she can remember being. There was blood and hurt. It feels like her organs are falling apart. She wants to die in battle, not like this. But maybe... maybe it's all she deserves. Sun's panicked body language didn't reassure her, even more so as they where trying to hide it.

 

She could hear when Sun finishes talking, when they come in there voice is calmer but she can't look up as she is so tensed up with fear. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up, sun is smiling back body far more relaxed. she can feel the not in her chest relax slightly but the hurt in her gut still throbs.

 

Sun hands her a dressing that she moves to put on the bleeding area but then sun stops her and shows her that the dressing has a sticky patch on the back, and puts it on her underwear then mimes putting it on. She thinks this is weird (surely you would want to just stop the bleeding) but does as indicated, it's not like it's the weirdest thing she has done since coming here.

 

Sun smiles again and turns to lead her out but she stops them and gestures to the pain. Sun blinks a couple of time in confusion before realisation roles across there face, smiling they lead her back to the seat. They gesture for her to sit then disappear leaving her to set the tv, which she worked out from watching Blue and Sun. Sun moves back and forth first putting a box of the cold food which she delightedly digs into, then next a wobbly bag/sack that is hot to the touch. Sun indicates for her to put it on where it hurts. She does so and can feel herself relax from the ache that had been with her for a few days. Sun lets out a light laugh before sitting down with her a mug in her hands.

 

* * *

 

 

they had gotten through all there ice cream/coffee by the time Harper finally joins them. Steph basically pushed her and Cass out so they could go to a near by coffee shop for her to get her fix, and for them all to have a proper breakfast.

 

Steph had been there before so she went up to the counter to order. Cass goes with Harper to sit at one of the round wooden tables. The place looks nice, paintings and posters on the walls and a clean chequered floor. Steph came back looking tired, especially compared to Cass whose eyes kept flicking around watching the few other people with them in the shop.

 

After a few minutes stifled conversation a cute girl comes over carrying there drinks and breakfast. She's pretty, with cute piercings, nose stud, and pierced eyebrow, but then anyone handing her a massive pile of food is always going to be attractive in Harper's books. Steph digs straight into her waffles but Cass's eyes shoot to she small of the girls back where there is a spider tattoo, Harper's mind flicked to the bluebird between her shoulder blades, she should really get round to getting more.

 

“hows the tea Cass?” Steph asks between mouthfuls

 

Cass grins back holding the mug close

 

“tea?” Harper asks, raising her eyebrows.

 

“yeh” Steph replies “Brenda recommended it, it's not like Cass needs coffee, and it seems to be a winner”

 

Harper hums in agreement. There conversation peters out into a comfortable silence. The lack of sleep is catching up to both Harper and Steph as they finish so they decide to go back to the apartment and sleep in for a while, Cass spends the hours running through training routines.

 

When they wake up Steph and Harper join in training but quickly get sore, so they decide to stop and make sure Cass eats something. After that Steph gets out the wii and they spend most of the rest of the day playing round on party games. Cass does very well on most of them except some more strategic games where she slips up a few times, she looks embarrassed but relaxes as they keep playing.

 

They eat through almost all the food in Red Robin's apartment by the time they get a call from him

 

“oh thank god all three of you are there...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so researching this chapter was fun
> 
> i don't know lots about talon but this is roughly set some point after he loses his healing powers
> 
> edit: forgot to say what cass has is hypothalamic amenorrhea cursed by stress, low body fat and extreme over exercising


	11. Blood of the coven: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after an argent call from red robin the Gotham girl gang faces there biggest battle yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 2 chapters this arc but it is longer so enjoy :D

 

“oh thank god all three of you are there. We have an emergency. You need to get to blackgate now.”

 

“what's going on red?” harper asks leaning back in her seat

 

“haven't you seen the news?”

 

“pfff no. who do you think we are?” Steph replies

 

“it's been on the news all day!”

 

“but some of us sleep T...Red”

 

“guys” Harper interrupts “what's going on at black gate Red?”

 

“there has been rioting all day, and about fifteen minutes ago it turned into a full on break out, almost everyone else is out of the country so we need all three of you to help the GCPD out.”  


“we have any back up?” Harper asks as the three of them start getting on there gear

 

“the knights are busy but will come as soon as they can and the rest of us are out of the country, but the GCPD should be capable of keeping this contained, which kind of makes YOU the back up, just in case there are metas or something else above there pay grade. Oh and Harper you should get your BFG”

 

“Really?”

 

“yes just don't go blowing everything up”

 

“Me? Never.”

 

* * *

 

The three of them rush through Gotham. Harper cuts away as they fly over finger river onto the southern island, she will meet them at Blackgate bridge after getting the BFG. As Cass and Steph fly pass Wayne tower Steph can see cop cars rushing around below, they are heading the same direction the two girls are, towards the chaos around Blackgate.

 

They swung past the outer blockade on the first bridge and on to the buildings of the island between Blackgate and Gotham proper. a few seconds later they are overlooking the main police line. There looks like there was already a battle between the cops and escapees, half a dozen cops are back some way getting patched up and more than a few dozen escapees are contained. Beyond them was the police line, at the far side blocking off the bridge is a line of police officers with shields, behind them are small groups with grenade launchers ready to throw tear gas and pepper spray into advancing group, following them are another line of cops with shield broken into groups to help fill in any breaches in the first line.

 

Beyond the formed up lines of police, stretching up the winding bridge to the gates of Blackgate are a veritable horde of prisoners. At the front small groups move from the crowd to throw stuff at the police line before falling back into anonymity. Along the road and into the parking lot crooks have climbed on top of cars and vans to get a better look down. Steph doesn't recognise any faces in the crowd so hopefully most of the high security prisoners are still contained.

 

“hey Batgirl” Steph says tapping Cass on the arm, she jumps slightly but Steph continues regardless “can you keep a watch for anything big and bad that looks like it might hurt someone?” Batgirl raises her fist in what Steph presumes is agreement.

 

Steph swings over to the multi storey car park (yes Gotham needs multi stories for it's prisons) where she saw the commissioner had set up. She slips in behind the three cops looking over the forces on the bridge and silently takes a seat on a car behind them.

 

“'ey there commish” she says putting on a thick low Gotham accent, a mix of narrows and crime alley.

 

The three cops jump and spin to look at her, Bullock gives a annoyed grunt before asking “so, which one are you?”

 

“spoiler, 'ere from batsy, ta keep an eye on fings”

 

“well tell him we have this under control”

 

“neva' hurts havin' backup though” she says wiggling her eyebrows at him. Turning to the commissioner she says “oh and I gotta ask ya to not use water cannons Blue is bringing her BFG and that won't end well”

 

“whats a BFG?” asks Montoya

 

“Big Fryie Gun. Does what it says on the tin”

 

“right...”

 

after a pause the commissioner says “thank you spoiler”

 

her comms buzz and Harper says in her ear “all set up, i'm turning on now”

 

“ooooo time for the light show” spoiler says hopping down and moving to the edge of the building as the cops give each other confused glances.

 

“only if this goes really wrong... three, two, one...”

 

the only noticeable change is the noise from the crowd. What was a mix of cheering and jeering turns almost instantly to yells and cries of discomfort. The whole crowd shifts back, trying to fall back towards the prison, Steph can just see how the figures are covering there faces like they are being blinded.

 

She could hear confused murmurs from the cops watching next to her as well as rising from the main force. Steph looks around as a new police officer comes up (she shots spoiler a couple of nervous, or maybe curious, glances Steph can't really tell) before focusing on her leaders, asking them for orders. Steph is curious so listens in until she hears two sharp beeps in her ear, a sign from Cass. She flicks out binoculars from her belt and surveys the crowd, she spots the problem instantly and jumps into action.

 

“get your men clear” she calls to the cops as she volts off the building and swings away to the bridge. Gordon is followed by Bullock, Montoya, and the newly arrived Strode to the edge of the building to see what was going on. Smashing there way down the bridge like a herd of elephants are four over-sized, muscled monstrosities pushing aside anything in there way. Cars get tipped as they smash past and some of the prisoners get thrown over the edge of the bridge into the water below, to be picked up by the police boats.

 

He calls for SWAT teams as the four monsters clear the mass of retreating prisoners and release a roar.

 

Fear runs through the line as the monsters accelerate there pace.

 

The bridge shakes from the impacts of there running feet.

 

Then from nowhere.

 

Bam!

 

The lead monster comes crashing down smashing his face on the tarmac before tumbling with his momentum, coming to a hard stop face down leaving a trail of destruction in his path.

 

The two flanking the first are tripped by explosions at there feet. The final monster bringing up the rear swings at the shadow who had just taken his comrades out only to get smashed around the face then sent flying by another kick to the face.

 

In the middle of the four downed monsters a figure almost seems to coalesce out of the twilight shadows. She crouches low, cape pooling around her.

 

Gordon can hear cries from the police line and the crowd from black gate “batman?” “batman!” “can't be they are too small” “she's a chick!” “but she just took them down” “the hell...” “oh god look!”

 

they watch as three of the brutes pull them selves to there feet. The shadowy figure raises to her feet, dropping into a combat stance as the three of them come at her. The first slams a fist into the ground where she was stood only a moment before cracking the ground with the force of the impact. The second swings wide and is thrown smashing into the third. She raises her hands to her side in a shrug as though she is saying 'is that the best you've got' her opponents pull themselves to there feet and come at her again... and again

 

* * *

 

the fourth monster pulls himself to his feet between the ongoing battle and the police line. Wiping blood from his eyes he looks back at his three companions battling batgirl before turning his back on them and moving towards the police line. Orders are called out and grenades launched covering the advancing creature in a cloud of tear gas and pepper spray but he keeps advancing. Just as he picks up speed explosions rake him knocking him back again as a figure cloaked in dark purple speeds over the line, rolling to a stop and flicking out a three-part-staff.

 

“hey asshole, you wanna fight someone? You fight me!”

 

the beast tries to focus on her, almost blind from the broken nose, tear gas and blood in his eyes. Steph takes the chance to smash him round the face, as he steps back he swings at her but she ducks under the attack and delivers a blow to his knee knocking it from under him. An instant later he drives back to his feet and she barely dodges his ferocious assault.

 

She counters a back hand with a strike from her staff and flips over him. She only then realises the ends of her weapon have been broken and buckled. Steph has to flip back to dodge the next attack. she is forced onto the defensive, weaving past his wild, blind, but destructive strikes. She side steps a two handed smash that rocks the ground, as she counters lashing her weapon across his face she spots tubes sticking out from his neck. but then she is thrown from her feet as he rips the ground up under her. Landing hard she blinks stars from her eyes as he advances on her menacingly...

 

* * *

 

meanwhile- a way outside of Gotham city

 

“report in. how's clean up going?”

 

“Interpol just showed up. They are taking Bane in now”

 

“batwoman we got an RSVP. Looks like his forces went ahead without him, there's a big riot at Blackgate and... hell looks like there are a few guys on venom there.”

 

“ok Azrael meet us at the hanger, batwing get the plane ready to go.”

 

Kate hurries to the hanger, entering the batplane “all set?”

 

“just waiting for Jean-Paul”

 

just then Azrael enters too “Interpol have it locked down here.”

 

“then no time to waste, Luke get us to black gate” the plane zooms out of the compound and towards Gotham “what's are eta?”

 

“about fifteen minutes at top speed, but it looks like someone else has beaten us there, look”

 

Luke brings up a low-res security camera footage overlooking the bridge to Blackgate. They can see the police line in the distance and the rioting escapees in the foreground.

 

In the centre of the shot they can see four of Bane's venomed up goons fighting two vigilantes. Kate recognised spoiler fighting hard against one of them even landing a few solid, even if not telling, hits. The rest of the fight was harder to track cleanly, the three of bane's soldiers seemed to be fighting a small cloaked figure dressed all in black. Her movements are difficult to track due to her speed, the quality of the camera, and the darkness of her gear. But even so her amazing skill is obvious by the fact she is still alive, and even more amazingly, winning.

 

“damn, did you see that right hook, that would have made wildcat proud”

 

“focus on flying Luke” he tells her it's auto pilot but she isn't really listening, more focused on the girls techniques. In a matter of seconds she grapples and delivers a flurry of blows likened to krav maga, then throws her opponent with a textbook judo throw, followed by a high kick smashing another in the face, a move Kate had only ever seen shadows pull off.

 

“are we sure they need our help them, they seem to have it handled.” Jean-Paul says to her “that one seems to be able to take the world on, on her own, and stepping on there toes won't help”

 

“She is good, but even the best can make mistakes especially when outnumbered, and all it takes is one mistake... Like that" they can see spoiler on her back with one of Bane's soldiers above her. There is a flash of light blinding the camera that flickers on and off seeming to push back the brute. In the few frames they have clear, Kate can see spoiler seems to be talking to someone on comms before going on the attack again.

 

* * *

 

with her main weapon keeping the crowd at bay Harper was forced to rely on her “handgun” though calling it that is like calling a sports car a horseless carriage, technically correct but also a massive understatement. Even so she fired shot after shot into the big guy attacking Steph to absolutely no effect, beyond a little room for Steph to get to her feet, and pissing him off.

 

“blue can you get a shot on his neck”

 

“only if you can get him to turn around”

 

“peace of cake” Harper can hear the smile on her voice.

 

Steph turns and calls “hey asshole” he looks as her but almost instantly something hits him in the face that bursts covering his eyes with a sticky mess. It only takes him a second to rip it off but that's all she needs to vault passed him lashing him with her staff. Steph ducks under his swing and spins to face him, and Harper can tell she is smirking knowing that she has won.

 

Harper lines up the shot. A bolt of lightning jumps from her gun and slams into the big creeps neck just where there seems to be some tubes sticking out. For a split second there is a wining noise and the a detonation. Spoiler only just roles aside from the massive body slamming down where she was a second before. The both watch the unmoving form curiously as the muscles shrink back to normal size

 

“we did it!” Harper says in relief

 

“one down three to go” jokes Steph

 

“err problem I only have about 3 shots left”

 

“well then don't miss!”

 

“easier said than done”

 

* * *

 

she slips pass a heavy strike letting them slam into the next coming up behind her, and slams a blow onto there face with a force that would have killed most people but it barely knocks them back. Her father had always made her train against people who where much bigger and stronger than her, so this was simple, if not easy, they are trained like the groups her father had made her fight (and kill) before.

 

She didn't kill anymore, that made the fight harder, but so much better. She felt lighter than she had in years as she slips under the thirds attack and hammers a volley of strikes into the weak spot under there ribs. She jumps over a clumsy blow that cracks the ground and flips over another attack as she hears an explosion.

 

She takes the chance to sweep one of her opponents off there feet and charging in to attack the others who are distracted looking over at the explosion. She manages to spare a glance as she grapples one of there heads, throwing them to the ground. The forth was on the ground twitching in pain as there muscles shrink and wither. Behind is Sun looking over at Blue perched on a rock to the side of the road shifting her weapon up to her shoulder.

 

Her focus was brought back to the fight by a punch aimed at her head. She swayed aside letting them slide passed her. Passed the swirling of the fight she can see blue taking aim, frustration in the line of there shoulders, and focus in the tilt of there head. Driving back her assailants with a flurry of kicks she understands what she needs to do.

 

She drives at the opponent nearer the disorganised crowed, away from Blue. She dives under there clumsy grapple and roles between there legs jabbing a strike into a point on there leg weakening and dropping them to there knees behind her. She spins to look at the three of them as they move to follow her. A smile lights her face as Blue take the shot she set up, making the person hit by the bolt of lightning spasm in pain then be thrown to the ground by an explosion.

 

She smirks as they turn to look at blue realising how much of a danger they are in. she throws herself at them slamming a kick into the closest face spinning them back towards her, then drops low smashing there groin, before bounding back up kneeing them in the face, stunning them and knocking them back. Blue sees another opening and takes the next shot.

 

Another drops leaving one pulling themselves to there feet from where she took them down. They make a dash for a dented in car and rip one of the doors off. She can see what they aim to do.

 

She moves on instinct.

 

* * *

 

Steph watches in amazement as Cass manoeuvres the 3 monsters into position for Harper to take them down. Harpers aim is true and the first creep goes down, then Cass sets up another and Harper shoots them down too, Leaving just one left.

 

He tears a door off a car and spins to throw it at harper, but it slams into Cass who had jumped in the way. She is sent flying and crashes to the ground. Harper yells and takes the shot but he shifts and the shot glances off his shoulder

 

Harper swears over comms “i'm dry... ok i'm going to have to run for my BFG”

 

“let me give this a shot first”

 

“you sure?”

 

“i'm almost fifty percent sure nothing can go wrong”

 

“yh i'm gonna go get it just in case”

 

“no faith at all” Steph jokes to control her nerves as she starts running towards the creature that has gone back to battling Cass who (at least to Steph) seemed a little slower, still weaving around his attacks but now not looking quite so dominant. She jumps on a car and vaults onto his shoulders, then flips over landing next to Cass kicking him in the face as she passes.

 

It really hurts his face is like iron and Steph is certain if she wasn't wearing armoured boots she would have broken something but manages to smirk up at him before flipping away as he grows and lunges. His lunge quickly becomes a face plant as the bomb she planted on his neck explodes slamming him into the ground and ripping off the tubes connecting to his neck.

 

“to the victory goes the spoiler”

 

“errrr” is all Harper manages before bursting in to laughter

 

“shutup!shutup!shutup!”

 

past Harper's derisive laughter Steph can make out a small giggle. Looking over she sees Cass has both hands over the bottom of her mask, where her mouth is. Steph opens her arms and says “come on”. Cass buries her head in Steph's shoulder.

 

Harper swings in and crashes into them and they almost topple over. “whoo sorry this is a bit heavy”

 

“wait that's the BFG... so what's holding them back?” spoiler says pointing at the prison.

 

There is a rumbling overhead and Harper points up at the batplane hanging above them “that?”

 

Steph glares at her sheepishness even as Batwing and Azrael fly out of the plane and start coercing the prisoners back to Blackgate.

“what's the betting they get all the credit?”

 

“glory just means you have more enemies”

 

Harper and Steph spin to where Cass was looking and see batwoman standing over them “i err... we... it... well um...” Harper stammers looking embarrassed

 

Batwoman smiles slightly as she says “you three were impressive.” Steph feels her heart skip a beat at the praise and Harper seems to almost glow. Next to them Cass is frozen in what Steph can only presume is shock “you should head back to your base, go check yourselves for injuries, we'll deal with mopping up”

 

“right thanks”

 

“hopefully we can work together at some point” harper says a little breathlessly

 

“we'll see soldier” batwoman replies smiling then she notices Batgirl's raised fist, her eyebrows raise under her mask before bumping her fist into her smaller counterparts. The three younger girls grapple away as Renee, Gordon, and Bullock approach her.

 

“nice of you to join us” Renee says teasingly

 

they share a glance but the commissioner interrupts “is the prison secure?”

 

“with your people it will be, this is the last of Bane's forces and I don't think 'they' have much fight left in them” she replies indicating the prisoners

 

“it was impressive what Spoiler and her friends managed, especially that 'black bat' or whatever her name is”

 

“i think she is going by 'batgirl'”

 

“umm” Renee hums “i thought she was...” she glances at Gordon “retired”

 

“she is. This is a 'legacy hero' but I think it suits her very nicely”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think my idea of 'low gotham' maybe ~60% cockney so thats a thing
> 
> forgot to mention last chapter, what do you guys think of 'wandering' pov? like where it slides from one person to another without a break, it's kind of useful to be but i understand if it gets confusing


	12. interval 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper takes Cass out on a ~~date~~ explore to gotham botanical gardens. mishaps 1. rogues befriended 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know it's been a while this was being a problem, good news though i have some from the next chapter done so there should be less of a wait next time

 

Playing tag was different since Cass joined them, they had never really played with red robin (he could be a bit of a 'stick in the mud 'as Steph puts it) and they rarely ran into any of the other bats, so it was only ever her and Steph. Harper knows they aren't 'great', but after seeing Cass pull off some amazing feats she realises just how much better she could get.

  
  


She could tell Cass was playing with her, keeping a pace just a rooftop ahead, each time Harper gets close she slips away darting from rooftop to rooftop as easily as a cat. She fly's across a wide gap between buildings, Harper presumes (or hopes at least) that she is smiling behind her mask. Harper stops at the edge, she can't make it. She turns to look for another way but there is nothing to grapple off, but maybe she could...

  
  


"No" harper looks up to see Cass shaking her head, then she beckons to her "come"

  
  


"I can't make that jump"

  
  


"Yes"

  
  


Harper wants so much to prove her right, its been along time since she has wanted to prove someone right. Wanting to prove someone wrong seems to happen every time she sees batman, or her dad or, her boss or... Well it happens quite a lot, but wanting to prove someone right...

  
  


"Come" Cass insists beckoning again

  
  


"Catch me." she cant bring herself to say it out loud but Cass nods so Harper takes a few steps back and runs.

  
  


There is a moment when she thinks she is going to make it...

  
  


Then she realises how much this well hurt...

  
  


She has a spilt second to regret before...

  
  


CRUNCH!!

  
  


Harpers midriff slams into the edge of the roof knocking the wind out of her. She almost slips but a pair of strong hands grab onto her arms and drag her up and over. They land together in a heap giggling and spluttering.

  
  


It took a few moments for Harper to realise the position that they're in. She is on top of Cass, elbows resting each side of her head, and she could feel Cass's hands resting lightly on her shoulders. There is a heartbeat of hesitation when Harper really doesn't want to get up, then she come to her senses and jumps to her feet, she tries to apologies but Cass just gives her a look that she presumes is bemusement so she gives up. Cass touches her arm looking up at her, head cocked to the side, looking around for a distraction Harper sees that they are next to the park.

  
  


"Looks like we're here." She says before swinging down followed by Cass.

 

* * *

 

  
  


The two of them walked through the dark when they hear a yell

  
  


"don't interrupt date night!"

  
  


"Whoa whoa whoa we're not here to fight" Harper says even as Cass steps between her and Harley Quinn who was advancing on them with a bat. “i'm just showing Batgirl around, she hasn't had much of a chance to see the city yet”

  
  


“ah! your on date night too!”

  
  


“i never said that!”

  
  


"Now now, why don't we just make it a double date" says a beautiful woman in a mottled green dress walking up behind Quinn. She is easily recognisable by her bright red hair woven with leaves. Poison ivy.

  
  


"Great idea Pammie! Come on girlies, Pam knows everything 'bout anything.”

  
  


“only if 'everything' refers to the worlds flora”

  
  


“that what we callin' it now red?” Harley Quinn replies with a wink

  
  


Harper had given up trying to protest, she didn't even really have a crush on Cass. Admiration, sure. Infatuation, maybe. And it's not like she would 'oppose' dating Cass but...

  
  


Her thoughts and the others conversation are interrupted by Cass shrugging and walking past ivy and into the gardens.

  
  


"Well I guess we've made up are mind." Harper says flatly

  
  


"Good to see you getting over your denial hon. I'm sure she is a cutie, under the faceless mask and the creepiness."

"It doesn't mean anything..." Harper says following Cass and ivy into the the garden

  
  


"Sure it don't" Harley says skipping along side as they follow on

  
  


Ahead Cass is looking at the plants, running her gloved fingers through the leaves, and gently touching the flowers. Ivy catches her attention drawing her to a flowerless plant, she runs a single long finger up the stem and, much to cass's amazement a flower bloomed from the tip. Cass bounces up and down on the balls of her feet with excitement, next to ivy is smiling proudly at her obvious awe.

  
  


"Dawww! ya know, I see why you like her" Harley says to Harper as they watch batgirl and ivy moving through the plants, admiring.

  
  


"It's not like that" Harper says biting her lip

  
  


"So what's it like then hon?"

  
  


"It's a long story..." Harley watched her as she drops her gaze to the ground waiting for Harper to continue. "When we first met it was... I don't know... Well then I found out about her... Upbringing..."

  
  


"A rough one was it?"

  
  


"That's putting it lightly. I can't..." Harper says stopping herself before saying too much but not wanting to offend Harley Quinn

  
  


"Ah IDs. No worries but how did that effect you relationship?"

  
  


"It's not a big deal for me" Harper says pondering for a second before continuing, sounding a little embarrassed. "Maybe that's why I feel we get on, to much Gotham blood in me to judge someone for surviving"

  
  


"Do other people then?"

  
  


"I'm sure your used to how people jump at anyone who is out of the ordinary."

  
  


"do I ever!" Harley laughs in agreement

  
  


"Well add in the league not getting that someone can do bad things without being a bad person..."

  
  


"Ah yes those self-righteous pricks! That's why us rogues like batsy, bit grumpy but least he gets his hands dirty sometimes"

  
  


“are you two going to keep up, I don't think Batgirl understands what I'm saying and I would like if this guided tour wasn't entirely wasted.”  
  
  


  
“sorry Pammie” Harley says skipping over and taking ivy's hand

  
  


Harper feels a gloved hand grip hers. Her heart skips a beat in what she can only presume is surprise as she looks down and sees batgirl pulling her towards one of the larger plants ivy had made to flower. Harper looks at it suspiciously, she is far too Gotham to trust something a rogue made.

  
  


“don't worry it's non-toxic in fact it's being explored for a new anti-viral drug compound.” ivy answers her unasked worry. Ivy continues to show them around the gardens. Almost all of her explanations fly way over harpers head, but hanging out with Cass is nice, and Harley and Ivy are surprisingly... sane.

  
  


Around one AM they leave the gardens, Cass and Harper to patrol and ivy and Harley to 'not sleep' as the latter put it. When Harper reports the meeting to Oracle the voice on the end tells her not to worry, that Ivy is gone clean, and Harley is technically in Belle Reve but is on temporary release. So as long as they weren't committing crimes there is nothing to worry about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm probably going to rewrite some of this at some point, but then this whole fic needs some editing but that will probably wait till this arc is done.
> 
> also before i forget this is all set between YJ season 2 and 3


	13. interval 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick shows up and is not happy. and Cass fails to punch a guy

"Bruce what is wrong with you." It wasn't a question so much as a accusation

 

The older man turns in his chair giving Dick a look, he had expected a more friendly greeting from him as they had been in a good place when he had left for mars, or at least he had thought so.

 

"You know exactly what I mean what the hell are you thinking dropping an assassin on Tim.”

 

Oh... "He has it under control." He says turning back to the batcomputer but dick stops his chair.

 

"No Bruce he's a kid and-"

 

"He's older than you were when you went solo"

 

"I started Fighting gangsters not god damn kasumi!"

 

"He is the best person to work with her"

 

"What the hell Bruce she will cut him apart first chance she gets"

 

"she won't"

 

"What?! Why?! since when did you get all trusting?!"

 

Bruce sighs realising he is going to have to explain "Cass isn't going to hurt Tim because she trusts him, she was willing to try and fight the league to protect him"

 

"Um, that's undercover one oh one, along with trying to not join the team." Dick replies still utterly unconvinced

 

"Barbara agrees with me"

 

"Barb also gave her batgirl. It's clear she is trying to live vicariously through her"

 

"Well she wouldn't try with someone she didn't trust."

 

"If anything that's proof she isn't thinking straight"

 

Bruce raises an eyebrow "do you want to tell her that?"

 

...

 

"That's not the point, you should be the one training her, or atleast have me do it, we would have a better chance than Tim."

 

"No we wouldn't and..." He looks across at the glass cases with the past suits. "What do you think would happen if i told her that she serves yo-"

 

"I didn't say-"

 

"It doesn't matter that's what she would hear and then everything Tim and Barbara had managed wound be for nothing"

 

"It's not... That's not..."

 

"We can't have her just become another 'good soldier' dick, you know how that turned out..."

 

"Get your head out your ass Bruce! This isn't about Jason or your guilt complex! This is about Tim getting killed by the world's most dangerous assassin!"

 

Bruce's face is unreadable but his hand is gripping the arm of the chair in frustration "come with me"

 

"Really now what?!"

 

* * *

 

 

chronos tabs something on his wrist

 

“now try hitting me you dumb burger”

 

Tim tries but he just dodges every strike easily like he can see it before it happens. it's like trying to fight Cass.

 

Chronos taunts him “i can see a full second in to the future to learn what your going to do”

 

“fine” Tim sighs resting on his stave

 

“what?”

 

“well I can't get you we have shown that”

 

“your letting me go?”

 

“no. she is taking over”

 

“hu” he turns to where red robin is pointing just in time to dodge batgirl's punch. Chronos struggles to stay ahead of her much faster attacks but he does, for a while at least. it's all to fast for him to understand what's going on, but watching back later Tim can see that she was gauging his reactions and learning his patterns before shutting down his options. This culminates in her making a strike for his face and when he steps back stamping on his foot, as he falls she pounces with cat like grace knocking him out cold

 

before he has a chance to congratulate her he hears “good job batgirl”

 

“i don't think i've ever heard you say that B” he jokes back to his mentor who had just shown up, Nightwing watching from a little ways away

 

batman gives him a look as Tim knows he has “you both did good, now head off i'll hand him off”

 

“and give me a call red!” Dick yells after them as Tim and Cass grapple away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know fanon has Cass and Dick being besties but the comics show a more... complexities. you know like cass kicking him through a wall and dick being the last person to trust her when she comes back from the dark side. and given in the au he has a lot of good reasons not to trust her yet and to feel protective of tim it's by no means ooc
> 
> also jason and the infamous 'good soldier'. my interpritation is that that was for batman to remember not to treat kids like soldiers rather than about jason being a good soldier
> 
> i'm not sure what red-robin sells we don't have them in the uk but the internet says burgers so that's what i'm going with
> 
> i can't promise new fics every week but if you like my writing and want more harper/cass you should check out [Sugar bird and fruit bat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917091/chapters/37105314)
> 
> oh and if i forgot to mention before this next arc is 4 chapters so one more filler left


	14. interval 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim makes some observations and a ~~double date~~

Tim ducks under a punch before flicking up his cape to obscurer his opponents vision long enough for him to sweep his feet out from under him, then he demands to know what they are doing raiding a dance studio. Normally it can be hard for him to intimidate someone half a foot taller than him, but knocking them to the ground helps make him a bit more intimidating, and being able to look past him to see Cass tearing through the rest of his gang like children doesn't hurt either.

 

Once he gets what he needs Tim knocks the guy out then looks back at Cass. She is staring almost transfixed at a screen showing a group of dancers going through a routine, she seems to bounce with excitement as they jump and pirouette.

 

"Batgirl, time to go"

 

she follows his lead, earlier fixation gone and seemingly forgotten, but not by Tim...

 

* * *

 

 

Oracle tracked the mark to a charity gala. When they arrive they catch Drakon about to bust in. Together they take him down. Well Cass does most of the work, Tim stays a a distance so as to not get under her feet, but he does land a batarang in Drakon's shoulder letting Cass take him down.

 

Tim locks him down while Cass watches the party, making sure no one else is going to show. And again she seems to be more focused on the dancers than any threat of an assassin, the dances for there part seem blissfully unaware of how close they came to disaster.

 

* * *

 

 

The next evening, some time before they would need to patrol Tim takes Steph, Cass, and Harper to the Gotham Metropolitan Ballet. He led them up to the Wayne box, which would often be auctioned off for charity or given to the Ballet company, but today it is just for the four of them.

 

Steph and Harper were trying to badger him to tell them what the Ballet was about, and what was going to happen so they could understand. but he tells them to just watch and see what they can work out. Cass meanwhile is looking over the rapidly filling auditorium. it's only a few minutes later that the lights drop and the curtain raises.

 

The dancers flow out on to the stage, shifting and flowing together until a new figure take centre stage. She is dressed in a flowing pink dress, even without his prior knowledge it would be clear she is the leading lady, especially when the leading man comes out to meet her. there is a small gasp from the audience (and a stifled giggle from Steph and Harper) when it becomes clear that the male lead [Solor] is wearing a cut down imitation of a Batman mask.

 

* * *

 

 

Tim can work out what is going on thanks to knowing the story but he suspects Steph and Harper are understanding less. a theory that is vindicated when Steph bumps him to get his attention

 

“so Tim you getting any of this”

 

"the woman in white (Gamzatti) is betrothed to the man in blue, but blue and pink are in love. And now pink is trying to kill white”

 

“is that from watching or reading up before hand”

 

he sheepishly responds “more of the latter”

 

Steph stifles a laugh and Tim turns back only to be nudged again second later. Steph gestures across to Harper who appears of have decided that Cass is more interesting to watch that the ballet, they share a look of amusement before he directs her back to the ballet.

 

* * *

 

 

She stretches out the tight muscles in her back and wiggle the feeling back in to her feet. She feels a little embarrassed, she was always trained to pay attention but she entirely lost herself in the dancing. in the beauty. it was like meeting someone who speaks the same language as you for the first time, only to find you can barely articulate the crudest grunting and they can sing to move anyone.

 

Even though the dancing had stopped and the lights were up she could tell it wasn't over, there was still so much to tell. she looks over at Blue and Sun who are talking, they are relaxed and seem to be discussing the dancing, red had stood up and stretches before heading back into the halls. Cass slipped over her chair careful not to disturb the others to follow.

 

Red turns and sees her as she is following down the hall they came up to get to there seats. At first she shrinks back instinctively worried but Red just smiles and gestures for her to come with, and says something that probably means the same, she tires to hold on to the noises but they are so hard to keep together.

 

She follows him into a room off to the side. Inside there are almost a dozen people, most are stood around talking with drinks in hand, completely ignoring her and Red as they walk past. They stop facing a man stood behind a barrier covered in packets of food, he is professional but dismissive of them until Red says something, then a wave of shock passes over him before a mix of embarrassment and respect then he quickly puts down the drink he was pouring to rush off.

 

He comes back a moment later with a large box that he hands to red who nods in thanks and replies to something the man says. Then the two of them head back to there seats. On there way Red hands her the box, then gestures that he is going into the room next to them with a very simplified picture of a person on it. She shrugs and heads off.

 

back in the box, Blue and Sun are still talking but they stop when she walks in and presents the box. Sun takes it excitedly and rips it open revealing lots of little packets, Sun starts handing them out. she takes the first one sun gives her and rips it open revealing a white cube. she bites into it, and it tastes really sweet. she likes it.

 

they are through a few each when red gets back. he looks a little exasperated at sun who just laughs back, blue says something to them and they freeze for a moment before Sun grabs three and starts eating as fast as they can. Red says something shocked and Blue bursts out laughing. in all the excitement the three of them hadn't noticed the lights dimming, she remembers the word used to make people...

 

"Shutup!"

 

* * *

 

 

"so Harper, you get any of that or were you to busy watching Cass?"

 

"of course i was- least i wasn't talking over the whole thing." Harper snaps back indignantly but Steph isn't going to let her off the hook that easy

 

"I'm surprised you noticed, too busy staring into Cass's pretty green eyes"

 

"they are blue/brown." Steph just smirks back "that doesn't prove anything"

 

"can you actually say anything about what has happened so far?"

 

"more than you i bet"

 

they keep on like that until Cass comes back with a box labeled 'for Wayne'. Steph guesses it must be the food Tim ordered, ripping the box open she passes out some of the contents

 

Harper remarks "in a box, really, how posh are these people"

 

"it just means that you don't get crushed muffin" replies Tim who just showed up "also you could have waited for me"

 

"but food!"

 

"come on Steph if you don't give him some he will never grow"

 

Steph thinks for a second then mutters "then i would be the taller one" before grabbing the nearest food items and begins trying to eat them as fast as possible.

 

instantly Harper just starts laughing and Tim yells "oh come on Steph" and starts going for the food but Steph tries to fight him off.

 

in there excitement they don't notice that the light in the room had dimmed until they hear...

 

"Shutup!"

 

there is a moment of stunned silence where Cass glares at them before turning back to the show that was just starting, the rest of them share a glance before following her example.

 

* * *

 

 

after the performance is over they go down to the autograph lines, Cass and Steph head forward while Harper and Tim stay back. Tim makes note of Cristine Montclair who had played the role of Gamzatti, and Tim knows she is also one of the dance instructors, he wonders if he could get her to-

 

"i still can't really believe that they could spend three hours telling a 5 minute story"

 

"it's the spectacle of the thing. and besides 'she' can see more than we can." he replies taking note of her folded arms and glancing back between Cass and the dancers. "come on we should get ready for later they can join us when they are ready

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first draft the fight with drakon was a lot longer but it was slowing everything down in a bad way so it got cut
> 
> i have never been to a ballet if that wasn't painfully obvious but this was based off La Bayadère (i.e. The Temple Dancer) but i like the idea that the gotham ballet troupe makes somewhat scandalous references to batman in there performances
> 
> in to the next main arc next chapter should be out soon (tm)

**Author's Note:**

> first things first thanks for reading :D
> 
> the formatting of this will be releasing in ~8 arcs of ~3 chapters each interspersed with shorter fillers. each arc will be released in quick secession (3-4 days apart) then a break as i right the next chapter with the fillers coming out during that break
> 
> i do have most of the arcs planned out but if you have any ideas for the fillers i would love to hear them, even if it's just "meet catwoman" or "go to a fair" so i can add them to the list, that would be amazing
> 
> harper/cass will be very slow burn but i promise the last words will be "i love you" shared between them
> 
> finally if you want, go check out my tumblr for snippets every few days


End file.
